Locking Up The Sun
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: A year after Shiro learned he was Ichigo's twin has passed. But everything's far from normal. He gets kidnapped by a man named Rei and taken to Hell. It's up to Ichigo, with the help of Kai, to stop Rei from destroying his twin to open a special gate...
1. Chapter 1: One year later

Authoress drabble~!

Mwhahahaha! Sequel to Unexpected Existence is finally here~! It's taken me an awful long time to think of something...but now I can finally start this damned thing! Also, it is a song fic! Based off of Locking Up The Sun by Poets of the Fall, I give you a fic of the same name!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: 1 year later...<p>

"Will you listen Ichigo?" Hichigo Kurosaki scolded his twin as they sat in his bedroom. Ichigo opened an eye and sighed. The last thing he wanted was to study for a stupid literature test.

"Forgive me if I'm not into 4,000 year old drama's." He grumbled. Shiro sighed and threw a pencil at him. "Ouch!"

"C'mon Ichigo. This is our last year of high school ok?" Ichigo cringed slightly. In reality, it was only Shiro's second year of high school, since only last year was he able to 're-establish' his existence as his twin. And even then his existence had been cut short temporarily...as Ichigo had to kill him to prevent the Hogyoku from possesing his twin's soul.

"Alright, fine. It's on _Oedipus Rex_, right?"

"Yes. Now...who did he marry?"

"Jocasta."

"Yes, who is also...?" Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to think.

"His...mother?"

"Yes! Maybe you were paying attention after all." Shiro clapped sarcastically. Ichigo rolled his chocolate eyes and looked at his alarm clock.

_9:00...'bout time._ "Ok, I'm off Shiro." He said, grabbing his badge and allowing his soul to seperate from his body. He then opened the window and leapt off into the night.

* * *

><p>Shiro sighed as he watched his brother leap off into the night, the black moon pattern on the ribbon on his zanpakuto glowing in the moonlight. <em>Has it really been a year already?<em>

**"Surprislingly...yes it has, no?"** Shiro turned around to see a child form of himself sitting on the bed, a black cape flowing behind him and ice blue eyes staring at him.

"Do you ever shut up Zantaiyo?" He sighed, glaring at his zanpakuto. Zantaiyo was a very chatty zanpakuto in his opinion.

**"I could, but you need someone other than your brother to speak to for the moment."** Shiro didn't comment; it was true. **"Are you still worried about something?"**

"You live in my mind and soul, so you should know." He grumbled, his hand subconsiously tracing a dark scar on his chest. It was on the area of his heart, where Zangetsu had pierced it.

**"True, but you should voice your thoughts every now and then, correct?"** Zantaiyo pointed out. Shiro nodded and sat down next to his zanpakuto.

"I'm worried Zantaiyo. Something doesn't...feel right. I feel like something bad's gonna happen...something big, evil and soon too."

**"Have you mentioned this to Ichigo?"**

"You know I have! He ignored me and pushed it off like he did before I..." He shook his head as another unpleasant memory from last year tried to surface. "I tried...but he won't listen."

**"Try again. It is that simple, no?"** Shiro sighed as he walked to his own bedroom, feeling sleep crawling onto him.

"No Zantaiyo...it isn't that easy..." He whispered, twiddling his thumbs. He had never felt so nervous around his own zanpakuto, or ever for that matter. Maybe it was because he-

**"You love him, do you not?"** Shiro's face instantly flared pink, since his skin couldn't really turn red.

"Wh-what? No-no I d-"

**"You said it yourself. I live within your soul, your mind. I know how you feel. This love...it is stronger than the love brothers should share."** He stated. Shiro sighed in defeat.

"Yeah...I have no idea for how long. But he..." Shiro gripped his jeans tightly. "He wouldn't understand! He'd hate me if I told him this!"

**"So keeping it bottled up will help you? Hichigo, I believe that you should tell him sooner or later."** Zantaiyo pointed out. Shiro sighed and stood up, walking out of the room.

"I'm going to bed. Night." He mumbled before entering his room and closing the door. Zantaiyo smiled slightly before vanishing.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he sat on the roof of a nearby house, waiting for the sun to rise. He didn't care about the test, he'd be fine on it. <strong>"You seem to be enjoying yourself."<strong> Ichigo turned to see Zantaiyo materialize next to him.

"Can't you ever just chat with your own Soul Reaper and not bug me?" He asked, annoyed that his personal time had been interrupted. Zantaiyo chuckled, blue eyes shining with humor.

**"Ah, but is my element not fire? Am I not named after the sun?"** He asked. **"Can I enjoy the rising of the very star that gives us life?"** Ichigo sighed. Zantaiyo was almost more cryptic than Zangetsu. **"You have your own star as well, you know."** Ichigo gave him a puzzled look and the zanpakuto chuckled.

"You're too confusing. Can't you just shut up and enjoy the view?" Ichigo mumbled. If possible, Zantaiyo's eyes shined brighter. "You're odd, ya know that?"

**"So I have been told. But I do not mind. I am who I am."**

"So what's your_ real_ reason for coming out here to bother me?" Ichigo asked. Zantaiyo sighed and gazed at the sun as it peaked over the top of the tall buildings.

**"How come you refuse to speak to your brother?"**

"Whaddya mean by that? I talk to him all the ti-"

**"I mean actually _speak_ to him Ichigo. Can't you see how he feels?"** Ichigo shook his head.

"No, he hides it rather well. Guess that's still the only part of him similar to a Hollow." He whispered 'hollow' quietly. He still didn't like the idea that Shiro was, to Soul Society, still considered a Hollow when he was human now. But even Shiro admitted that the powers were still within him, but now they more like a power source, not a consious thing trying to devour his mind and soul. It irked Ichigo a little that his twin didn't seem to mind it. "I dunno, is he dying again or something?" Ichigo chuckled nervously at his failed joke.

**"Not exactly in a humored filled mood I see. At any case, talk to him, ask what is wrong. I am sure that if you look carefully, you will see that something is not right with Hichigo."** Zantaiyo said. Ichigo turned to see him fading from view. **"Do this, or I fear the consequences..."** Ichigo watched as the zanpakuto faded, leaving a brief warm spot in the air before it faded with the warmth of the rising sun.

_Consequences?_ Ichigo rolled his eyes and leapt off the roof, intent on getting at least two hours of sleep before school. _What did he mean by that? Nothing's going to happen here..._

* * *

><p>Unbeknowest to Ichigo, a pair of deep, red eyes watched him from the shadows, interest glowing in them. <em>Hmm...he is not the one I need then...<em> he thought, his rust colored hair flapping in the wind. A wide, mad grin spread across his face that would send shivers down even Kenpachi's spine. He turned around and began heading back towards the shadow he came from. _It looks as though I will need the other one after all..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Me: Yippe~! Time to get this sequel on the road~!

Ichigo: Now, are you gonna stop posting new fics?

Shiro: I'm sure you have enough to make everyone stir crazy with waiting!

Me: Ah, but it's fun to patronize everybody!

Shiro: I think you've officially lost your mind here. Sometimes I wonder about your sanity.

Ichigo: Wow, now you know how I feel about you half the time.

Shiro: *glares* Why I outta-

Me: *steps in between them* Now now boys! I can't have you cutting each other up...yet.

Ichigo and Shiro: O.o Yet?

Me: Anywho, review would be oh so welcome~!


	2. Chapter 2: Argument

Response to reviews~!

FeelTheBeat: Yuppers~!

YueShirosaki: If ya wanna know the truth, the concept for this came to me when the movie was a rumor.

Aizen's Luver: Oh, but that's what makes him creepy...XD

musicjunkie129: Lol Thnx!

Strawberrysoul: Well, zanpakuto are supposed to resemble their Soul Reapers. XD

krito 1389: Lol

Angelchan2012: You will enjoy this!

mrsichigodarcy: Well sorry! The plot bunnies hate me~!

AlteaAuroraRia: I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's my longest fic so far. XD

OKami23Kitsune: Yes and no. You'll see~!

ChaosFortuna: Re-read it eh? I'm glad my stories get revisited sometimes! :)

Ok, I'm gonna say this again, ok? This is the sequel to Unexpected Existence. If you haven't read it yet, do so first. This makes a million times more sense! XD Ok...I'm also wasting no time in getting to mean stuff here, fair warning. Ok, chappie 2~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Argument<p>

Ichigo streatched his arms out and sighed. The sun was now setting as both him Shiro walked home from school that day. They had both passed their tests, but to Ichigo's annoyance, it had been an essay test. "Damn, if my fingers weren't about to fall off from all that writing I'd thrown my pencil at the teacher!" He sighed. Shiro ignored him, instead focusing on the setting sun, his mind wandering to the night before.

_Something...I'm sure I felt something last night..._

"Hello~?" He nearly jumped backwards as Ichigo popped up in his face.

"What the fuck Ichigo?"

"You were spacing out on me." Ichigo grinned, doing his best to actually hide his concern. Shiro had been spacing a lot actually, and it wasn't like him at all. Normally he was either complaning about Ichigo's ignoring him or attempting to outsmart Uryu, which was always funny because he would win 97% of the time. "I asked what you got on that dumb essay test."

"Uhh...93%" He replied slowly.

"Oh holy shit! You didn't get a 100%? The world must be ending, mister 3 in class!" Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"Shut it Ichigo." Ichigo felt a bit taken aback by his twin's sudden harsh tone. He turned to see Shiro looking at the sun, his face covered with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding." Shiro shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

"No no...I'm sorry. It's just..." Shiro stopped walking and Ichigo turned around to face him, browm eyes worried.

"What is it?" He asked. Shiro shook his head and waved his hand. "Hichigo, you can tell me you know." He hardly ever called his twin by his name anymore, Shiro himself deciding it sounded stupid and annoying. When he shook his head again, Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Nii-sama, please tell me." _That_ got him and Ichigo smiled to himself at his little victory.

"I...I just feel like somethings wrong...like something bad's gonna happen." He mumbled. Ichigo's worry dissolved and reformed into annoyance.

"Ugh, not this shit again Shiro."

"I'm being serious Ichigo! Would I bother telling you all this if I didn't think it was important?" He asked, hoping to actually get a response from his twin this time.

"You're so paranoid Shiro! Why can't you let it go already? Nothing's gonna happen!"

"I'm not an idiot Ichigo! I want things to be normal like you do! But I can't shake this feeling that we're being watched!" Ichigo mumbled something that Shiro couldn't hear and he felt his skin go hot. "What did you say?" He ground out.

"I said _you're_ not normal damnit!" Ichigo shouted. Shiro stood still, but he couldn't stop his heart from cracking a little. "You're fucking freaking out over nothing; _nothing_ Shiro!"

"Oh, so now that nothing's happening, everything's ok in your book?" Shiro shouted back. "I wish things could be normal too, you know this! But I know something's not right! And guess what; _we're_ not normal!"

"The only reason that is is because you fucked up everything! I was about as normal as I could get until you showed up again!"

"Oh, so now every damned thing that happens is my fault, right?" Shiro felt his blood boil, and the fact he could feel Ichigo's own anger wasn't helping him calm down either. "You know what, last I checked, you're not perfect either!"

"Well at least I'm not getting possesed and begging for my twin to kill me!" Shiro faltered and looked at the ground.

"I told you why that had to happen..."

"No, you wrote it down and it was given to me _after_ you were dead!" Ichigo spat. " Sometimes I wish you were still the hollow trying to kill me! Sometimes I wish you _stayed_ dead!" Shiro then felt his entire heart shatter, his hands balling into fists.

"You were the one who killed me remember?" He asked, his voice low.

"And I wish I had never seen you again, you fucking faggot!" Shiro shot forward and punched Ichigo across the face, sending him sprawling on the ground. He took Kon out of his pocket and swalloed the Mod, going Soul Reaper and leaving his twin behind. "Yeah, run off and hide!" Ichigo shouted. "It's all your good for!" Before he could blink, Shiro was behind him, wrapping his arms behind his back.

"Don't forget..._you_ were the one who wanted to run..._you_ were the one who killed me, as I said before...and _you_ were the one that started all of this mess...King." Shiro forced him to turn around and stared into wide, shocked brown eyes. "Never forget that, King..._never_." For the briefest moment, Ichigo was terrified of his twin and what he could do to him. Then Shiro's face, at fisrt contorted with anger, changed to fear. At that, he Flash Stepped away, leaving Ichigo and Kon alone.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at his unfinished homework, but not really seeing it at all. His mind was sytill focused on the argument that he had had with Shiro earlier on.<em> "Never forget that King...<em>never._"_

_He hasn't called me that in so long..._he thought idly.

"BOO!" Kon jumped from behind him, making Ichigo jump in his seat. He turned and glared angrily at Kon, who was still in Shiro's body.

"The fuck Kon? You fuckwad!" He snapped angrily.

"Man, that was a nasty argument, eh?" Kon said, instantly changing the subject. Ichigo felt his chest clench a little.

"Watch it Kon." He warned, trying to still sound angry. But a part of him wasn't into it, mainly because Kon was right; it _had_ been a rather nasty argument.

"He seemed really hurt to me." Kon said, ignoring Ichigo. "Ya know, ya could've asked him what was wrong instead of-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He shouted angrily, making the MOD jump in fright and leave the room, not even bothering to close the door. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as visions of a year ago swam through his mind; Shiro fighting against him as he tried to wrench control of his mind from the Hogyoku, of them laughing with Rukia and Renji after failing to make a decent breakfast, Shiro defending him from a Cero, resulting in him losing control to his hollow, him holding his brother as he lay dying in the sands of Hueco Mundo, _his_ sword impaled through his twin's heart. And then there was this afternoon, when Shiro's angry face contorted into an unknown fear before running off. _What had that been?_

Feeling exhausted, he plopped down onto his bed, completly forgetting to shut the window and cover himself, letting sleep drag away his weary mind.

* * *

><p>It was half past 11 when Shiro came through his bedroom window, making Kon almost leap with surprise. "Damn you're late!" He said. Shiro ignored him, instead walking towards his body and entering, popping the MOD out of his mouth. Silently, he shoved the pill into a small dragon plushie, a new favorite of Kon's, since he can fly with it. He plopped down on his bed, not bothering to remove his own shoes. Kon flew over and landed gently onto his stomach. "shiro?"<p>

"What do you want?" The albino's voice sounded broken and raw, as if he's been using it one too many times. "Well?" Kon climbed up a little further to see the albino's face red with dry streaks tracing from his gold eyes.

_Has he...been crying?_ "Are you ok?" Shiro turned around, forcing Kon to float above for a moment until he could settle on Shiro's side. Out of the two of them, he liked Shiro more, simply because he didn't complain about where he slept. And he got to be in someone's body and not a plushie far more often.

"I'm perfectly fine."

_Bullshit..._ "Do you...wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say that you didn't see or hear yourself." Shiro replied. They sat there for a few moments before Shiro said two words Kon did not expect. "Kon?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm leaving.

* * *

><p>Me: Ha!<p>

Ichigo: already the second chapter and you leave a damned cliffhanger?

Me: :3

Shiro: you're officially insane.

Me: Yup!

Ichigo and Shiro: T-T We're screwed here aren't we?

Me: Why what would give you that idea?

Ichigo and Shiro:...You're the Angst Queen (fan given name btw~!)

Me: ah yes! Well, anyways, reviews would be epic~!


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

Ok...who's ready for the plot to actually start? I know I am~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Kidnapped!<p>

"I'm leaving." The words spoken from the albino hung in the air for a moment before Kon reacted.

"What? You can't just up and leave! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Everything...it seems to me." Kon's face relaxed some and he floated off as Shiro stood up and dragged a duffle bag out of his closet. "I'm not right."

"That isn't true. I mean, yeah what happened last year was...weird and all, but c'mon Shiro." Okn sighed. He felt himself getting annoyed as Shiro remained silent, packing up his things. "Shiro seriously. Just th-"

"I've done my thinking Kon. I can tell when I'm not wanted." shiro's voice was low and dark, but it carried a ring of sadness to it.

"Hey, no one said they didn't want you-" Kon cut himself off, remembering the small fragments of the fight he had heard. "Ichigo didn't...did he?" Shiro's silence answered that question. "He didn't mean it."

"Can you feel emotions? He meant every word." Shiro whispered. _I know he did..._

"You're being irrational here! Get over it for god's sakes!" Shiro finished packing and stopped at his door.

"Kon, I know what I feel. Someone's out there watching us. If we seperate, or if I make a move first, it'll prevent Ichigo from being harmed." He explained. _It's a good enough of a reason to run away from here...from him..._ "I need to leave Kon."

"Fine, I'll come along." Shiro couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as Kon flew and landed on his shoulder. "You'll need my help, and you still haven't told me where ya hid my magazines."

"Never will either." He replied. As he walked out of his bedroom, he noticed that Ichigo's door was open. Silently, he peeked inside to see Ichigo asleep, but shivering as his window was open and he wasn't covered. That idiot...He walked in and gently covered Ichigo, smiling softly as his face relaxed. Unconsiously, he ran a hand through his brother's orange hair before leaning down and, very gently, kissed his lips. _Sorry Ichigo...my aibou...goodbye._

* * *

><p>The streets were empty as Shiro walked down them. He had been alone for awhile, considering he had Kon in his pocket instead of pearched on his shoulder. It was the MOD's idea of course. "You'll never know what could happen! That is...if what you say is true and all..." Is what the mod had said.<p>

_Yeah...but i'm not even sure what i'm supposed to be looking for to begin with..._he thought. As he walked, he remained oblivious to the person above him, waitching intently, his eyes shining behina a half-hollow mask.

_Tsk, this is almost too easy for my liking..._ "Hello down there~!" He watched with amusement as Shiro froze and swiftly turned around. The man was wearing a long cape and what appeared to be a torn up shihakusho. A mask covered half of his face, looking similar to the skull of a cat. He had a long ponytail draped over his left shoulder, a mad glint in his red eyes. Shiro slowly reached for Kon in his pocket.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. The man jumped and landed a few feet away from him, giving him a funny stare.

"Why so curious to know, Hichigo Kurosaki?" He asked innocently. Shiro's eyes widened a fraction.

"How in hell do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows the names of the Kurosaki Twins by now." The figure shrugged. "However..." The man took a step forward, causing Shiro to grip Kon tightly, ready for a fight. The man pulled out and old zanpakuto and smiled. "Only I _understand_ you." As quickly as he could, Shiro attempted to pop the pill in his mouth, but the man was too quick, appearing behind him and swinging his sword. Shiro easily rolled out of the way and stood back up.

"I'll ask again; who the fuck are you?" Shiro snapped angrily. The figure sighed and flicked his hood back, revealing rusty, dirty orange hair that seemed to have dulled with time.

"My name's Rei..." Before Shiro could act, Rei came up from behind and clipped him in the back of the neck. As Shiro fell, his head hit the side of the sidewalk, officially knocking him out. "...Nice ta kidnap ya." Rei finished. He reached into the albino's pocket and popped the pill into his mouth. As he lifted Shiro's body up, his Soul Reaper form fell out of his body, still unconsious. Kon, now in Shiro's injured body, tried desperatly to stand, but nausea struck and he was forced back down.

"Wh...what do you...w...want with him?" Kon managed to stutter out. Rei simply grinned as he lifted Shiro up over his shoulders.

"Well...you'll just have to find out. Oh, and I do hope Ichigo Kurosaki decides to join in the fun. It'll make taking Hichigo from him...rather easy actually, but entertaining." Rei said, leaping up into the sky. He stuck his sword into the sky and a huge door with two skeletons appeared in front of the huge full moon. _It's time to meet your fate, Hichigo Kurosaki._ He thought as he entered the large red doors. Kon watched helplessly as they closed. He tried once again to stand but black dots came across his vision.

_Why does this shit always happen?_ He thought before he passed out.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo woke up in the morning, he was a little surprised to find his window shut asnd covers over his body. Did Shiro do this he wondered. His heart clenched slightly at the thought and he groaned, running a hand through his messy hair. <em>I should...say something to him.<em> He decided. As he attempted to sit up, his heart suddenly beat frantically and he groaned at the sudden pain. _What the hell's with this?_

"Shiro! You need to get up!" Ichigo practically rolled out of bed and headed towards his door. He looked down the steps to see Yuzu already dressed and calling from the landing.

"Yuzu?"

"Hey Ichigo, can you wake him up? I think he's sleeping in." She asked. He nodded and knocked on his twin's door.

"Hey Shiro? Are ya there?" As he knocked harder this time, the door swung open. He was slightly surprised to see that the room was empty. Hmm...maybe he already left? "shiro? Ya here?"

"You will not find him here..." Ichigo swiftly turned around to see a cloaked figure sitting in the window sill, wearing a torn up shihakusho and a zanpakuto on his left. He was wearing a mask that looked similar to a wolf's skull, but was clearly a hollow's mask. He had a ponytail of milky white hair hanging over his right shoulder. "...Or in any world you have been before." Ichigo grabbed his bage from his pocket and felt his soul seperate from his body. He gripped Zangetsu tightly.

"What fo you mean by that?" He growled.

"Exactly what I said, Ichigo Kurosaki." The man said. Ichigo tightened his grip on his zanpakuto.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"An ally, I assure you, one you will wish to have if you desire to save your twin." Before Ichigo could react, the man had vanished.

"Ichigo! Shiro! You're gonna be late!" Yuzu called again. Ichigo stepped back into his body and gave the window one last glance.

What the hell's going on?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

Me: Ha! This is fun!

Shiro: Please tell me i'm not gonna be all emotional in this fic.

Me: I shall make no gurantees~!

Ichigo: Take that as a 'yes you will be'.

Shiro: Already noted.

Me: Oh, but it'll be interesting. I have some things in store...

Ichigo and Shiro: Aww shit...

Me: XD


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Hell

Response to reviews~!

Yup, i'm kinda stuck with this one in my head. So i'm gonna update again~! Let's boot up the serious tone, neh?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Welcome to Hell<p>

Ichigo ran down the steps, only to be greeted with Yuzu's concerned face. "He must've left early..." He shrugged. Yuzu pouted but didn't argue. He quickly grabbed a pop-tart and rushed out the door, still feeling nervous about the strange soul reaper's earlier words. What did he mean?

"Ichigo!" He turned around, surprised that Rukia and Renji were behind him.

"Guys! You weren't supposed to be here for at least another month!" He said, relieved but confused. The two were meant to be 'watching, Ichigo and Shiro, but because they were friends, they ignored their duties. They were both worried and Ichigo shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Something up?"

"Where's Shiro?" Rukia asked.

"Dunno, I think he left early to get to school." He suggested.

"No he isn't. We just ran into Kon and-"

"Wait. Kon? Is he in Shiro's body?"

"Yeah, but we can't sense Shiro's spiritual pressure anywhere." Renji said. "And...as for why we're here...The Gates of Hell were opened illegally from the inside. Two came out and two went in." Ichigo's heart once again stung painfully and he felt his blood freeze. As quickly as they could, they all ran towards Kisuke's shop.

_Shiro...where are you? !_

* * *

><p>Shiro groaned as he lifted a hand to his head. After some awkward difficulty, he sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a dark cell,small torches of green fire lighting the hallway beyond the glwoing bars. He rubbed his forehead, but then looked at his arms. Thick metal cuffs were around his wrists, making them heavy. He tried to stand, but he felt oddly drained, his heart beating painfully as if the effort was too much. As he tumbled backwards, he struggled to sit back up, getting a better look at himself. He was wearing a black yukata, a sign of a soul reaper who had lost their powers. <em>What...what's going on? Where am I?<em>

"Ah, I see you're awake finally." Shiro looked up to see the man who had taken him standing close to the entrance of the cell, his rusty eyes shining in the dark. "Took awhile."

"Who...who are you? Where am I? What the fuck do you w-" Rei raised his spiritual pressure, causing Shiro's heart to beat harshly, making him cough and sputter for breath. G-god he's powerful!

"One question at a time if you will. I am only one me." He said calmly, ignoring the gasping soul reaper on the floor. "Besides, I do believe I told you my name, Hichigo Kurosaki." Shiro struggled to speak, but he did manage to spit out one word.

"Rei..." The name felt like acid in his throat. What was wrong with him?

"Very good." Rei clapped, lowering his spiritual pressure, grinning as Shiro gasped, getting much needed air to his lungs. "As for where you are..." Rei glanced in his direction and Shiro once again felt his heart beat painfully. "Welcome to Hell, young one."

* * *

><p>The moment Ichigo saw Kon in Shiro's body, he grabbed him by the collar of his grey shirt, ignoring the bandage on his head. "Where is he?"<p>

"I-Ichigo-"

"Will you let him go?" Rukia placed a gentle hand on the Substitute's shoulder. He relunctently let Kon go, but continued to glare at him.

"Kon, would you mind telling us what you remember?" Kisuke asked, pulling his fan out.

"Yeah...Shiro was walking down a street and the next thing we know, he's being attacked. He was in his body...the bastard didn't even give him a chance to put me in his body before he was knocked out cold. When he fell he hit his hed real hard, so when the guy put me in his body, it was already like this..." Kon explained, twiddling his thumbs and not looking at anybody. "I passed out and the next thing I know I'm here."

"What did this guy look like?"

"I...I'm not too sure. I was in Shiro's pocket most of the time, and when I did see him, it was blurry. But...I remember seeing the Gates of Hell. Hard not to miss giant red doors with skeletons floating in the sky. He took Shiro with him."

"Well that confirms the reports of two entering..." Renji murmered. "But what about the one that came out?" Ichigo closed his eyes, his mind trailing to the man from earlier.

"You will not find him here...or in any world you have been before."

_Is this what he meant?_ Ichigo wondered as his head began to hurt slightly. _Damnit..._

"Ichigo? You ok?" Rukia asked, giving him a worried glance.

"Yeah why?"

"You look kinda...pale." She replied nervously.

"My...my chest's been hurting all day. I dunno why, and now i've got a small headace." He answered, once again feeling a painful burst from his heart. _What the hell is this?_

"Ichigo?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as his headache grew and he felt himself fall over. "Ichigo!" Rukia rushed over as he slumped forward.

"He'll be ok." Kisuke replied. "It seems as though his zanpakuto...or maybe Shiro's...wish to chat." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Shiro's eyes widened at Rei's words. "B...but why..."<p>

"Hmph, just looking at your reaction tells me that you know nothing. Shame, for it would have made things much easier, albeit boring." Rei sighed sadly. Shiro glared at him and sat up.

"What is it you want from me?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Many things. But what I really want..." Rei began to step closer and Shiro scooted backwards. Rei looked into golden eyes to see them wary however, not fearful. He reached out and placed a hand on the scar on Shiro's pale chest, right above his heart. Shiro screamed silently as a burning pain seemed to shoot through his entire body.

_Wh...what is this? !_

"All I want is for you to see that I understand your pains." Rei replied innocently. As he removed his hand Shiro gasped, his chest heaving to catch a breath. "You must feel...out of place there, in the Human World." He reached out and placed a cold hand on the albino's cheek, making him shiver. "At least here there is someone to understand you."

"S...sure. Whatever...th...the hell ya wanna say. I...I ain't buyin...it!" Shiro snapped between breaths, shoving the man's hand away. "You...don't wanna...help me..."

"Oh, but I do. I was down a similar path, as it were. I found my freedom, but you...you're still trapped. I can free you."

"F...fuck you!" Shiro spat at him. The man sighed and removed his mask to wipe off the spit. As he looked up at Shiro and grinned, Shiro felt his heart stop. _Wh...what the hell is this? !_

"Now look...you made me scare you...how sad." Rei said, pretending to sound sad. "Ah well...looks like reality is the best way to show you that you're different from the others, even that lame excuse of a Substitute-"

"DON'T...INSULT ICHIGO!" Shiro shouted angrily, attempting to lunge at the man. Rei simply shrugged and kicked him in the chest. Shiro rolled over and coughed, small puddles of blood spraying from his mouth.

"Tsk, you are naive. What makes you think people are coming for you?"

"Ichigo...he'll c-come for me." Shiro growled as he clutched his chest. He knew there'd be bruising later.

"Are you so sure about that? You've been unconsious for at least three days." Shiro's eyes widened and Rei's smile widened. "It is true."

"B...but they-"

"Now do you see?" Rei said, leaning in to whisper to the teen. "If it's taken him this long to notice you're absence, what makes you think he's even coming for someone like you?" Rei relished the look of shock and worry on the boy's face.

"What are you getting at?" Shiro asked slowly.

"You and I...are the same. We are different from those around us...and are outcasts for this." Rei smirked as Shiro processed the information.

"I'm _nothing_ like you." He snarled.

"Believe whatever lie your mind tries to conjure up, it makes no difference. The fact is your brother will never understand your feelings..." Shiro's eyes widened and his heart banged painfully in his chest. "And if he ever learns about them...he will abandon you. What do you say to_ that_, Hichigo Kurosaki?" He watched as Rei walked through the bars. Anger giving him strength to move, he launched himself at the man again, but the cuffs on his wrists reacted to the bars and sent him flying backwards. He collided with the wall painfully and he cried out.

"Gyah!"

"You're mine now, Twin of the Moon. There is nothing you can do...until you learn the painful truth."

"Wh...what?"

"That you are, right now, alone. But I will be here, waiting for you to accept me." Rei laughed as he left, leaving Shiro alone.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo opened his eyes, the first thing he was aware of was that Zangetsu looked different. He was younger now, flowing black hair and sharp blue eyes similar to Zantaiyo's. "Zan...Zangetsu?"<p>

"Yeah, it's me." He replied in an awkward voice. Hell, he even spoke differently.

"Why am I here?"

"_I_ can answer this one." The next thing he was aware of was Zantaiyo gripping his throat tightly, fury in his normally calm face.

"Ngh...Z...Zantaiyo?"

"Where the fuck are you?" Zantaiyo screeched, compleatly losing his cool. "why haven't you come yet?"

"Zantaiyo...please relax yourself!" Zangetsu pried at the hand holding Ichigo up and managed to get him loose enough to drop Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised when Zantaiyo fell backwards, easing into Zangetsu's arms.

"Zangetsu...this pain...make it all stop..." Zantaiyo whispered un pain. Ichigo looked at them and couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

I almost forgot that in a sense they're brothers too...

"Ichigo..." Zangetsu motioned for Ichigo to come over. He rubbed his neck as he walked over, being careful not to be slaughtered by the spirit.

"Why...why aren't you here?"

"I _am_ Zantaiyo."

"No...in Hell? What's...taking you?"

"I just learned Shiro was taken last night." Ichigo said, sounding confused. Zantaiyo's eyes widened.

"N...no. That man said three days..." Zantaiyo attempted to sit up and clutched his chest as he did. "So...so much agony..."

"What's happening to him Zantaiyo?" Ichigo asked, feeling his own heart beat painfully.

"I...I don't know. I'm...cut off from him. That's why I came here...I can no longer reside in his soul..." He responded quietly. "Something's...dissrupted his powers, blocking him from them and all of his spiritual pressure. I can no longer sense him..."

"Me either, now that I think of it." Ichigo murmered. He closed his eyes and attempted to sense his brother's heartbeat when he felt his mind hit a huge wall. It literally sent him flying backwards and into one of the windows of the sideways buildings."

"Ichigo!" Zangetsu rushed over, carrying Zantaiyo in his arms

"I'm...I'm ok..." He goraned, rubbing his head. "Damnit this is...odd..." He'd always been able to sense his brother's heartbeat before...so why not now? "This doesn't make sense!" He yelled, gripping at his hair.

"No...it doesn't make sense..." Zangetsu agreed. Zantaiyo reached out and clutched the front of Ichigo's grey school uniform and glared at him.

"This...this is all your fault Ichigo!" He growled weakly. "Because of you he...he..."

"What? What did I do?" He shoved Zantaiyo's weak hand away.

"You...do you not know how you hurt him the other day? He could feel your anger...your hate-"

"I don't hate him! I was upset yes...but I don't hate him!"

"That is not what he felt...what I felt..." Zantaiyo sighed. "It does not matter anymore. Past is past." Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly relieved when Zantaiyo returned to his annoying way of speaking. "So long as I am here, my power is yours to use. Please..." He reached out and pulled Ichigo down to his level, whispering in the teen's ear. "Do whatever it takes to bring him back to us." Ichigo didn't miss the sad tone the zanpakuto spirit took and his face grew determined.

"I will. I swear it."

* * *

><p>Shiro curled tighter in on himself as he felt his body grow weaker against an invisible pull. <em>It's like it's coming from within me...yanking at my heart...<em>He thought. _Why does everything hurt so much?_ He shivered and attempted to stand. As he got up on wobbly feet, he walked towards the bars and looked out it. Hideous monsters, neither hollow or even arrancars kept stalking the hallways. He didn't like the look of them. _They're like Rei...and...and..._ He shivered as a nasty image appeared in his mind. One walked past him, glaring at him with nasty green eyes. It smiled and snapped, causing him to fall backwards. Since when was he so scared? It made a nasty sound in the back of its throat and stalked off. He slowly walked towards the small corner he had been in before, far away from the door.

He returned to his original position, staring at a wall. _Ichigo...you'd better hurry your ass up!_ He thought. _I...I dunno what to do..._ He sighed and laid on the floor, his back from the gate. "I'm...i'm scared..." He whispered. "This isn't normal...but I need to leave here...I can't be here..." He could feel sleep tugging at him, but he didn't want to fall asleep...he was scared. _Ichigo...please hurry..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

Hichigo: Yup...emotional break down here we go...

Ichigo: Well, at least you're not getting beat up by a zanpakuto...

Zantaiyo: Forgive me for being pissed.

Me: I liked making him curse.

Hichigo: Is it 'cause you curse a lot in general?

Me: Maybe~! XD

Ichigo: *rolls his eyes* Compleatly-

Hichigo: Utterly-

Zantaiyo: Predictable.

Me: Y'all can be so mean! T-T


	5. Chapter 5: Painful union

Response to reviews~!

I can tell some of you guys were surprised when I did that. Well...prepare for another fun surprise. XD Well, let's not waste time getting to this neh?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Painful union<p>

Ichigo groaned as he sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Damnit..."

"You scared the shit out of us Ichigo!" Renji said, giving him a concerned glance. "What happened?"

"I...Zangetsu and Zantaiyo wanted to talk..." He replied. Receiving an interested look from Kisuke, he quickly explained everything the spirits had told him, including when he tried to sense his brother's heartbeat.

"So this is troubling." Kisuke said, shutting his fan.

"Do you know what's going on?" Rukia asked the ex-Soul Reaper.

"I'm...not entirely certain. But we need to get to Shiro before any more damage to his soul is caused. Hell's time runs quicker than ours, so it is possible Shiro has been there for three days, or longer now for all we know." He explained. "For now, I suggest going to school and acting normal."

"Kisuke, we don't have t-"

"Have you forgotten that you're being watched? We must tread carefully here." Kisuke cut him off. "So do as I say and go to school." Ichigo stood up sharply and stalked out of the store, Kon quickly following him.

_We don't have time for this!_ Ichigo thought furiously.

_"An ally I assure you..."_ The mysterious man's words echoed in his mind as he headed to school.

_What does that man know?_ He wondered. _I need to find him..._

* * *

><p>Rei watched as Shiro tossed and turned in his sleep. <em>Oh I do wonder what you're dreaming of, Sun.<em> He thought with a smirk. Shiro jolted awake, breathing heavily as Rei walked in. "Nightmares?"

"Fuck off you!" Shiro snarled.

"Aww, and here I am all concerned." Rei sighed. "It matters not. I'm sure you're begining to feel it all now." Shiro gave him a confused look as his heart began to bang against his ribs painfully. "I've completly seperated you from your powers. your zanpakuto cannot speak to you or even reside in your soul."

"Then he'll just go to Ichigo." He growled. "I know Ichigo knows I'm here. Kon would have said something!"

"The MOD? Ah yes I do remember placing him in your body." Rei said. He knelt down and got close to the albino, relishing in the warning sounds coming from him. "It doesn't matter what they decide to do; you still belong here...belong to me." Shiro spat in his face again, receiving an annoyed sigh from Rei.

"Fuck you. I don't belong to _anyone_!" Shiro shouted.

"Hmm...it seems punishment is in order..." Rei said, smiling as Shiro's eyes grew wary. "So...what can I...ah I know." He grabbed Shiro by his hair and smiled as he whimpered slightly in pain. He then took his other hand and smiled. "Wanna see something really scary? You two are still connected.'

"Wh...what?"

"You and the Moon. Ichigo Kurosaki. And I'll show you...or, more like him."

* * *

><p>As Ichigo walked from school, feeling really agitated, he couldn't help but notice his heart had been beating somewhat painfully lately. Just as he was about to walk around a corner, his knees buckled as a sudden pain washe dover his chest. "Gyah!"He yelled as his heartbeat began to race and burn, as if it was trying to escape. <em>Wh..what is...<em> He felt another harsh stab and he screamed, blood coming from his mouth.

"Ichigo!" Kon rushe dover and knelt next to the teen. "What's wrong?"

"H...hurts..." Ichigo managed to gasp out as another stab of pain shook his heart. "Ahhh!" He curled up into a ball, feeling his world going dark...

_"Ichigo!"_ That voice...was it Kon? No...

_Sh...Shiro?_

_"See now? Behave, or even more pain will follow..."_ With that, Ichigo's world went dark.

* * *

><p>Shiro screamed as Rei's hand entered his chest, gripping his heart and squeezing it tightly. If it hurt earlier, it was mind numbing pain that now filled his chest. He tried to struggle, but it only made the pain worse. "Gyah! St-stop!" He cried out.<p>

"Not yet...you should be able to see him now." Rei said.

_S...see?_ When he closed his eyes, he saw Ichigo, doubled over in pain with Kon hovering over him worridly.

_"H...hurts..."_ Ichigo gasped weakly.

_Ichigo?_ Rei squeezed again, making him, and Ichigo, scream.

"Ichigo!"

"See now?" Rei smirked. "Behave, or even more pain will follow." Rei retreated his hand and the vision faded. Shiro slumped against the wall, gasping and clutching his yukata.

"You...wh...what did you do?"

"The stronger you both became, the deeper your link to each other grew. your hearts are bound together, as are your souls. There's only one way to break it off. However, it will never happen." He stood up and walked away, leaving Shiro alone. "I will say this to you; he doesn't care what happens to you now. No matter how much pain you may be in."

_Liar!_ Shiro thought. _Ichigo cares f-_

_"Sometimes I wish you stayed a hollow! Sometimes I wished you stayed dead!"_ Ichigo's hurtful words echoed through his mind.

_D...does he care for me?_ Shiro's shoulders slumped and he buried his face in his hands. _Will he come? Now that I'm gone he...he can have his 'normal life'..._He shook his head. _No...he'll come! I know he will...he's my brother..._

* * *

><p>When Ichigo woke up, he was back in his room. "Wh..when did I-"<p>

"Good you're ok!" Kon exclaimed and hugged Ichigo.

"What happened?"

"Not sure. We were walking home when you just collapsed. You looked like you were in pain..." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Shiro! I saw him!" He said.

"You...you did?"

"Well...heard him. I'm not sure why, but I did. I...I think it was his pain, and we were sharing it somehow..." He growled. "I'm going to kill this bastard for what he's doing to Shiro..." He grabbed his badge and leaped out the window.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kon called out, but Ichigo was already too far away to hear him. As Ichigo ran down the streets, he was aware of being joined by Rukia and Renji.

"No need to invite us along. We're coming anyways." Rukia said before Ichigo could open his mouth.

"Yeah, considering he's our friend too." Renji smirked.

"Thanks...but how can we get into Hell?" Ichigo asked.

"Perhaps...I may be of assistance." All three of them stopped and turned to see a cloaked man standing behind them.

_It's the man from earlier..._ Ichigo realized. Rukia and Renji held up their zanpakuto's, but Ichigo waved them off and stepped out in front of them.

"Ichigo..."

"Don't worry Rukia. I don't think he's going to attack us." He said to his friend reasuringly. He then turned to the man with a serious look. "Who are you and what do you want?" The man removed the hood of his cloak and revealed milky white hair, held up in a ponytail. His green eyes stared into Ichigo's brown ones.

"My name is Kai. And I want what you want; to save Hichigo Kurosaki." The man replied.

"You...you're from Hell aren't you?" Renji asked.

"Yes, I followed another man, Rei, out of the gates. He is the one who took your brother." He explained, nerv once looking away from the orange haired Substitute. "I am not entirely sure why he wanted your twin, Ichigo Kurosaki, but I do know that he picked _him_ over _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo snapped.

"Out of the two of you, he chose to take Hichigo instead of you. Why, who knows? I know he's been...keeping his eyes on you both for some time now." Ichigo couldn't help but feel guilty as he heard those words.

_Shiro was right...we_ were _being watched..._

"Nevertheless, something must be done. We need to get him out before Hell truly works its...magic, if you will."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Kai answered, making Ichigo irritated. "Ugh, he's late."

"Who's late?" Renji asked.

"An...unexpected ally. Not by choice I'll say, but still...he'll be a good asset on this mission."

"But who-"

"Hey Soul Reaper!" Ichigo froze mid sentence and turned around to see someone he least expected.

"You..."

"Yo, Kurosaki." A huge grin covered the face of the teal haired monster behind him. "Miss me?"

"Grimmjow..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 end<p>

Grimmjow: So wait...I'm in this?

Hichigo: That's rather interesting...didn't expect _that_ one.

Me: I thought it'd be fun to have him in there.

Ichigo: ...You're gonna get us killed, aren't you?

Me: No, but c'mon~! This'll be funny!

Grimmjow: Funny? Funny how?

Me: Oh, you shall see...other anime fans will get the nice little joke that'll be put in this...situation.

Ichigo: Oh, what kind?

Me: One you'll enjoy immensly Ichigo. *glances wickedly at Grimmjow*

Hichigo: *whisperes to Grimmjow* Run while ya can...

Grimmjow: O.O'


	6. Chapter 6: Descent into Hell

Response to reviews~!

Okie dokie, back ta this! Form those of you who know me, I do enjoy weaving Grimmjow into stories, so I felt happy getting him into this one. You'll love this, it's funny. So...shall we begin?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Descent into Hell<p>

"But who-"

"Hey Soul Reaper!" Ichigo froze mid sentence and turned around to see someone he least expected."

"You..."

"Yo Kurosaki." A huge grin covered the face of the teal haired monster behind him. "Miss me?"

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo shook his head and placed a hand on Zangetsu's hilt. "Why are you here?"

"Whoa, hold it there soul Reaper. I ain't here ta pick a fight...as much as I want to ..." He grumbled the last bit to himself, but Ichigo and the others heard him.

"So why won't you?"

"Because he cannot fight you until his debt is paid." All eyes went back to Kai, an amused look shining in his eyes. "Would you care to explain Grimmjow?"

"Tsk fine then. Well, remember when ya saved me from Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded breifly before continuing. "Well...complicated deal with an Espada is that if we owe a debt, we must pay it back, and until it is, our...well souls are tied to the debtor."

"Meaning?" Rukia asked.

"Damn, just summon those fucking spirit things." Grimmjow grumbled, clearly annoyed. Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on summoning the spirit ribbons. When he did, he saw Rukia's and Renji's and his own...but his had something attached to it, two things actually. First was a thin blue ribbion tied in a bit of a knot and it was trailing from Grimmjow. The second was also red, but it trailed off into the distance and there wasn't much of it, more like a thread.

_Is that one...Shiro's?_ He wondered.

"So ya see? I'm tied to ya till you consider my debt paid off." Grimmjow said.

"Oh, and another fun fact is that if you're commanding enough, he does whatever it is you say." Kai put in. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh really?"

"What are you pl-"

"SIT!" Ichigo shouted and Grimmjow fell flat on his ass, making him curse.

"You fucking piece of shit!" He cursed as he stood up, brushing off his pants. "You _will_ regret telling him that..." He snarled at Kai, who just shrugged.

"Be that as it may, we must go." Kai stuck his zanpakuto in the air and twisted it, making the gates of Hell appear. As they walked forward, he held out his hand. "The other Soul Reapers must remain."

"What? ! Screw you, we're coming along!" Renji spat.

"It's not that we can't use the allies, but with Hichigo and now Ichigo suddenly vanishing? It will already fall heavily upon you two, and it would be best not to increase your punishment. Besides, Soul Reapers are not meant to go to Hell."

"Then why is Ichigo-"

"Well he ain't exactly a 'Soul Reaper', remember?" Grimmjow said. "He has that mask..."

"That's Shiro's now...not mine." Ichigo admitted.

"You can still call upon the power yourself. Not to mention the other zanpakuto spirit within you will help. Now please you two. Remain here and wait for us. We will be back as soon as we can." He then turned to Ichigo "I warn you; entering Hell will...well it'll be painful, but if we can get through Purgatory together, we'll be there." Ichigo watched as both Kai and Grimmjow entered the portal and just before he followed, Rukia grabbed his arm.

"This time, come back together...and _alive_." She said, giving him an intent stare. Nodding, he then walked into the portal, only to find himself falling.

* * *

><p>Shiro shook his head and shoved the plate away. "I don't care to know what the fuck that is, but I ain't eating it!" He shouted at Rei, who was giving him an amused look.<p>

"Ah, but _I_ refuse to have you dying when I need you alive. So you will eat, or I shall force it down your throat." He replied. Shiro shook his head and glared at Rei.

"I don't know what the fuck it is, but the answer is still no! I'm not touching anything you make!" He snarled. Rei sighed and flash stepped, pinning Shiro to the wall by his hair. "Ngh, let go!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, I'm afraid not. I need you somewhat healthy. So you might as well eat. Force feeding you will be fun, but I'll grow tired of it quickly." He said, placing a hand on Shiro's chest. Shiro tried to squirm away from the touch but Rei's grip on his hair was too much and his arms felt heavy.

"Damn y-" The next thing he was aware of was the nasty meat being shoved into his mouth. He almost gagged if Rei's hands weren't keeping his mouth shut. No other option, he swalloed and fell to his knees, gagging at the taste.

"Knew that if you opened your mouth wide enough, you would eat. After all, I do care for your well being."

"F...fuck you!" Shiro spat as he gagged at the food. It had tasted worse then something rotten, and now he _really_ didn't want to know what it was; he was afraid of the answer.

"So difficult. There's no need to be. I know that my methods may seem...odd but I'm just trying to show you something."

"And what...what is that? !" Shiro hissed. Rei smiled and turned to leave.

"You are not truly alone; at least _I_ care for your well being." He then turned and smiled, his teethe yellow from age and misuse. "At least _I_ don't want you dead." Shiro's eyes widened in shock as the man once again left him, leaving him slumped on the floor.

_It's...it's not true..._he told himself. _Ichigo doesn't...no one wants..._He closed his eyes and could feel tears in them, but he refused to let them fall. _Ichigo...I'm so confused...what is it that you want from me? !_

* * *

><p>As Ichigo fell, there was nothing to describe what was happening, what he was seeing. It was a memory almost always present in his mind, even moreso recently. <em>"K-kill me..."<em>

_"Wh-what?"_ He could remember hearing Shiro scream in pain...and he couldn't stop it.

_"I-Ichigo! Kill me! Quickly please!"_ Shiro had begged for him to do something he had never wanted to even consider. But Shiro had been in pain...and the Hogyoku...

_"He can't do it..."_ The Hogyoku had spoken from his twin's mouth, sounding foriegn. _"He doesn't even have the strength to kill you...and when I take over I'll kill him slowly...painfully..."_

_"ICHIGO PLEASE!"_ Shiro's voice had been desperate, just as his, trying to understand why his twin would do this to him...not tell him anything...It had frustrated him.

_"B-but I-"_

_"YOU HAVE TOO!" _

_But why did I have too? Couldn't there have been some other way?_ He had often wondered. And then he had done it, thrusted his own sword into Shiro's chest. Although he felt the Hogyoku's power fade, he had also felt Shiro's fade. He held him there in the sand, his twin coughing up blood and spraying it on his face.

_"I-Ichigo..."_ His normally shining eyes had become dim and weak as he had stared at him. _"Th...th..."_

_"What? What are you saying? !"_ He could remember being so frantic, feeling that whatever Shiro was going to tell him would justify this sin...this sin he had caused.

_"Thanks..."_ Thanks? ! Was Shiro serious? ! _"I...I'm...sorry...for this..."_ Yes, he should've been! But at the time, Ichigo couldn't be angry at Shiro, who was looking at him like he was a savior.

_I'm no saint...I killed him..._He thought, trying to close his eyes and rid himself of the scene. But it didn't go away. He watched as his brother went lax, his last bits of strength fading away..._No...go away!_

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" He opened his eyes again to see Kai standing above him. "Snap out of it!" Ichigo shook his head and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Wh...what happened?" He asked, his voice hoarse and shaky.

"Purgatory. I'll explain in a moment, but we just sounded an alarm. We have to move. NOW." He said stermly, helpign the Substitue Soul Reaper onto shaky legs. As the three of them ran, Ichigo noticed that they all looked oddly tired, despite the fact all they did was jump. When they were a safe distance from the Gate, Ichigo sat on the ground while Grimmjow just plopped straight down.

"Damn, if I never do that agaian it'll be too soon." He moaned and ran his hands over his face. "That abnormally sucked!"

"What was that anyways Kai?" Ichigo asked, still shivering at the odd feeling the memory now held on him.

"When a soul is sent to Hell for their crimes, they must past through Purgatory, which pulls out your worse sins and replays them constantly." Kai explained. "You have never sinned Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Please just Ichigo. And..what do you mean? I-"

"That isn't a sin. I know what you saw. It was a sacrifice that both of you made, in order to save millions, one had to die, and it wasn't going to be you. There was no other choice, no other way." Kai placed a gentle hand on Ichigo's shoulde. Ichigo looked up to meet his green eyes that were filled with concern and a pain Ichigo couldn't describe. "Better to be killed then betrayed." He said. "Just remember that."

"So what now old Reaper?" Grimmjow asked. Kai stood back up and looked off into the distance.

"We'll rest here for now. I have no doubt Rei is aware of our presence. Insane he may be, but he's also intelligent, and will wait for us to make a move first. So for now, get some rest. I'll wake one of you to keep watch next." He then turned to Ichigo. "Do not worry. We'll get to your twin." Ichigo nodded and laid his head on the hard ground. He closed his eyes and, briefly, he thought he saw Shiro huddled in a cell somewhere, holding his knees close to his chest.

_I'm coming nii-sama..._he thought. He felt sleep come quickly, drawing him into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Rei was sitting on his throne, covered in hollow masks and screaming skulls when he felt a shift in Hell's atmosphere. <em>So you've come Kai...and you brought the Substitute...<em>He thought. He got up and walked down a corridor that led outside his palace and he walked to the edge of a cliff. He looked down to see a small, swirling mass of black spirit energy forming below, constantly growing, albeit slowly. _It's already too late for stopping this one...but what of the Sun?_ He smiled widly as he walked away. "Now that the Moon has come...the Sun is mine to play with...I do wonder how this will play out? Although..." He then held out his hand and grinned. "Either way, his Heart will be in my palm soon..."

He walked back to the throne and sat down, fingering one of his zanpakutos. "Come, bring it on. I always did enjoy a challange."

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming nii-sama...<em>Shiro's head shot up as Ichigo's voice seemed to echo around him.

"Ichigo?" He closed his eyes and tried to sense his twin, but nothing came. _Hallucinating...damn that Rei..._he growled angrily. _I wonder how many days I've been here now..._As another deformed guard wwalked past, Shiro slowly made his way to the bars. "Hey, how long have I been here now?" The monster just gurgled and held up seven claws. _That...that long? A week?_ He plopped back down and resumed his current position. _No...he must've noticed by now! Ichigo...have you abandoned me?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 end<p>

Me: If you can't tell, this is gonna be a bit darker.

Kai: I'll say. This is rather...disturbing.

Ichigo: I wanna know what these things really look like.

Hichigo: Believe me, you don't.

Ichigo: How come?

Hichigo: They're...unpleasant.

Ichigo and Kai: O.O

Hichigo: Just trust me here.

Me: Oh, I'll describe them better soon.

Ichigo: *thinking* I'd rather have Hichigo tell me...


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Mina

Response to reviews~!

Oh my god yes I'm absolutly obssesed with this~! If it is not done, I will lose my mind...and my ideas. So continue?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Meeting Mina<p>

Ichigo felt someone shake his shoulder. "No...wanna sleep more..."

"I swear I'll never get this image outta my fucking head..." His eyes snapped open at Grimmjow's voice chuckling at him. "Didn't know ya drool in your sleep."

"I do not!" Ichigo growled.

"Whatever. It's your turn for watch. So get to it." The ex-Espada replied, walking over to his previous spot and quickly falling asleep. Ichigo walked and climbed up onto a tall rock. As he looked around, he couldn't help but be stunned and appaled by what he saw. The ground was nothing but dirt, even bubbling mud in some places. There were skeletons littering everywhere, and he could feel awkward spiritual pressures all around.

_Not hollow...but definatly similar..._He thought. He was then aware of something behind him and he spun around, pulling Zangetsu out and blocking whatever it was.

"Hmm, Mina says not bad!" He looked behind his sword to see a young girl with dark black hair and violet eyes smiling at him. She was wearing something similar to a Stealth Force uniform, but the mask covering half of her face looked out of place. "Mina likes you."

"What do you want?"

"To see Master Kai!" He lowered his sword and pointed. She ran over and practically fell on top of the sleeping man. "Master Kai!"

"M-Mina? Why are you here so early?" He yawned as the girl jumped eagerly.

"Oh I just sensed your spiritual pressure and knew that you brought them too! I wanted to see Master Ichi!"

"W-wait? Who is this and why is she calling me that?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid fuckers' and fell back asleep.

"This is Mina Kura. She...she was a ninja in a previous life."

"And a fucking good one too!" She said in her cheery childish voice.

_Man ain't that creepy..._

"At any rate, I found her while I was here. I offered to help her with her Redemption."

"Redemption?"

"Some souls in Hell are given a chance at a second life, but they must first redeem themselves by doing some good act. We are helping prevent a rather...unfortunate disaster." Kai explained. Before Ichigo could ask what he meant, he continued. "So she's helping us. She is really skilled in healing as well, and figured that it would be wise to bring her along."

"So I get to tag along!" She squealed with joy and hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder. He watched as Kai yawned and went back to sleep.

_That guy's unbelievable..._

"So, you're on watch? Can I help?" She asked, her voice quiter now. Ichigo sighed and nodded, turning back around to gaze outwards. "so...why are you here?" She asked. "I wasn't fully paying attention to Master Kai."

"I'm here...for my twin brother."

* * *

><p>Shiro shivered as one of the monsters creeped closer towards him, its tongue flicking out and tracing his cheek. <em>Please...please go away...<em>he thought. Without his powers he was useless, defenseless...he was scared. _Ichigo...help please!_ Before the creature could go anyfurther, Rei appeared out of nowhere, gripping the creature's tongue and ripped it out.

"I do believe I told everyone to leave the Twin alone." Rei hissed angrily, making the creature whimper in fear. "Get out." Rei then knelt next to Shiro. "Forgive them. My servents are...not of their right minds."

"Why...why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Help me?" He shivered as Rei put his hand on his cheek to wipe away the creature's saliva.

"Haven't I said it before? I need you alive. Also, I can tell you are afraid of this place, but keeping you here is for your protection. I will not allow your brother to hurt you, when I need your assistance." Shiro gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? Ichigo wouldn't hurt me!" He hissed angrily, backing away and wiping his cheek off with his sleeve.

"Oh, yet he killed you, didn't he?"

"That...that was my desicion!"

"Was it your desicion for him to _enjoy_ it?"

"Wh...what?" Shiro couldn't believe that this man would even suggest that-

"Well, you were mostly hollow then. Still are, if I'm correct by the feel of your spiritual pressure. What makes you think that he wants his _enemy_ for a _brother_?" Rei sneered and left, leaving Shiro alone to his own, horrified thoughts.

* * *

><p>"A brother?" Mina asked.<p>

"Yeah...his name's Hichigo. We all call him Shiro nowadays."

"Why?"

"Cause he's albino, meaning he has all white skin." Ichigo explained, glancing at Kai as well.

"Master Kai has white skin, like milk." Mina said and stuck her tongue out. "Milk nasty."

"Agreed." Ichigo nodded and smiled. _This girl is like Yachiru, but calmer..._

"Tell me more!" She demanded, gripping Ichigo's shoulder tightly.

"He's rougher than me. Back when we were little I was the one being defended by him all the time. The kids would pick on me for my hair color, and I was skinnier then too. But Shiro...he was always there for me, especially when my friends weren't around." He chuckled at the memories. "One time he ended up with a broken arm and I had a sprained wrist for trying to help him out." Mina laughed.

"You boys are more reckless than Mina!" She alughed.

"After my health fell, he was even more protective. We made a promise to each other...to defend the other no matter what, with our lives." He looked down at the ground and sighed. "I can't even imagine what he's going through now. He's changed so much since..." He trailed off and Mina shoved his head gently.

"Since?"

"Since he came back...since I killed him." Mina looked at him with narrowed eyes and shook his head. "It wasn't like I wanted to...I don't even like seeing it as pity murder. But the Hogyoku had possesion of him and...and I...he begged for me to do it...that if I didn't, he'd kill me."

"Master Ichi..."

"I had no choice and I know that now...but why is this happening?" He buried his head in his hands. "I don't know what I can do to help him!"

"Well, save him for starters, then kick Rei's ugly fat ass!" Mina declared loudly, pulling out her short katana blade. Ichigo smiled at her.

"I will, you can bet on it Mina." Ichigo nodded.

"And Mina can help?"

"Yes, you can." She squealed and lept back onto his shoulders. "Shiro would find you annoying, but he'd like you."

"How is he different now?"

"I...his emotions...they sometimes seemed so out of whack. Kisuke said it was from his years of being a hollow and his emotions never developed with his body. I'm not sure if it's true...but it sounds logical for now. I was always careful not to do too much to pressure him...until..."

"Until?"

"We got into this nasty argument...I had said things that I'm not proud of saying and I hurt him. I'm sure I did...I saw it in his face. But even I felt he overreacted to the situation. I need to know why."

"Hmm...maybe you have feelings for him?" Ichigo blanched and shook his head.

"That's disgusting Mina!" He snapped. "Brother's can't...they can't be in love like that."

"So? What of he loves you then? What would you do?" Mina asked. Before Ichigo could come up with an answer, he heard a loud roaring noise and turned to the others.

"Hey get up! We've got company!"

* * *

><p>Rei watched as Shiro fell asleep in his cell, shivering. "Hmm...breaking him down is now suddenly easy. It's almost not fun." He whined slightly. "I need him willing...and if he's just simply broken it won't work. I need him shattered, and unable to be pieced together again." Rei walked up the steps, lost in thoughts. Perhaps his twin will work out in my favor...if I can crack the boy first...make him see, then perhaps his twin can finish the job for me...<p>

"My lord..." He turned to see one of his 'better' servants bowing to him.

"Yes?"

"May I...play with the Substitute and his allies?" Rei smiled. Nothing sweeter than wearing them down a bit.

_Perhaps it'll be fun to watch..._ "You may go ahead. Perhaps a shock from the past will be delightful." The figure nodded and began walking away. "Oh, and by the way...don't harm the Substitute...too much ok? If anything, fuck with the Espada." He caught a breif flicker of hate in his servants eyes as he flew away. Most amusing indeed...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 end<p>

Me: I like Mina's personality.

Ichigo: It's...kinda like Nel mixed with Yachiru.

Me: Also, I guess you can see what I'm doing to Shiro in this.

Hichigo: Fucking me up?

Me: Kinda. You'll see~!

Grimmjow: That Inuyasha gag in the last chapter sucked.

Hichigo: Oh like you haven't sucked before...

Me: Wow Shiro...kinky~!

Hichigo: W-wait! Th-th-that's not what I meant!

Me: XD

Ichigo:...I wana know who wants to fight us so badly.

Me: Oh, I think it'll be fun!

All: *thinking* We're fucked...


	8. Chapter 8: 'Beowulf' joins the party

Response to reviews~!

I can tell people wanna know who my mystery person is, but not quite yet. :D I need to have them do some running and 'bonding' first. Well, and show the state Shiro's in. I've been debating this idea for awhile, and I'm thinking about doing it, so let me add one more character to the fray! XD Have fun~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: 'Beowulf' joins the party!<p>

Ichigo couldn't believe their rotten luck. These nasty monsters were just popping up out of nowhere and attacking them. "what did you say these things were?" He yelled at Kai.

"The Unholy Ones. These decrepit souls were warped when they came here and forever remain this way. Unfortunate yes, but they also have no memory of their human lives and that, in a sense, is pity." Kai shouted as his zanpakuto sliced into an Unholy's back. It screeched and fell, dead. "They can die, for just like Soul Reapers to Soul SoCiety, they are denizens here, but since we're ryoka in a sense, we can be killed as well."

"Is there any fucking way to not die?" Grimmjow growled as he cut one's arm off before imapling it in the eye.

"Yes; run!" Mina shouted and all of them bolted, Mina clinging to Grimmjow.

"Get the fuck off of me you brat!" He shouted and Ichigo ignored them, also intent on getting away. It wasn't the fact that they were strong that made them run; they were vastly outnumbered.

Well ain't this shitty...He felt his heart beat painfully again and suddenly collapsed, his breathing ragged. God damnit!

"Ichigo!" Kai ran towards him and stood in front of him, holding his zanpakuto out. "you need to get up!" Ichigo tried to respond but something was tugging on his heart and it burned.

"Ngh...c...can't..." That was when they all heard a loud howling noise. Before any could react, the Unholies were screaming and running away as three of them lay torn and bloody in front of them. Ichigo gasped and looked up only to fee a set of gold eyes on him. The creature was a wolf, that Ichigo was certain. A pure white wolf with two large wings, one black and one white, making them look like angel's wings. It had four tails that appreaed to be more fox or cat than anything. Its claws were long and its muzzle bloody, on its face were red stripes, but only on the right. Its golden eyes never left Ichigo's shocked ones.

"What...the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked as he finally tugged Mina off of him, receiving a smack and a tongue being stuck out at him.

"I do not know, but I welcome the fact it saved us." Kai shrugged. They watched as it walked over, its eyes still intent on the Substitute Soul Reaper. "I think it knows you Ichigo."

"I...I don't know what this is!" He gasped, finally able to breathe again. These moments of pain were getting annoying, and he still didn't know where they came from, but he could guess. It placed its nose against his cheek and snorted.

"I think it knows you, and something tells me it won't leave." Kai replied. "Alright, we can rest here for now I suppose, but not for long." Grimmjow grumbled and glared at the wolf.

"I don't like this thing."

"Aww, is it the whole felines hate dogs deal?" Ichigo teased, receiving a rather pissed off look from the former Sexta.

"Once I'm free of this debt, I'll enjoy sinking my sword in your flesh, Soul Reaper!" He snapped before walking away, Mina following him.

"Mina will see you in five!" She called and rushed after Grimmjow. Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned to the wolf and sighed.

"I'm tired..." He grumbled and laid down, quickly falling asleep. Kai stared at the wolf who, in turn, turned its gaze to him.

"I know what you are. Question is, how long will you last?" All the wolf did was shake its head and curl up next to Ichigo, content on following the Substitute's example.

* * *

><p>Shiro stirred and shifted slightly, his muscles tired and stiff. <em>Wh...what had that been?<em> He thought groggily. He couldn't place it, but his body had suddenly began going stiff and pulled in on himself. It had been excrucuating, and he had passed out afterwords. He slowly rose to his knees and looked out of his dim cell. A plate of the nasty meat was laid out and he gagged and turned away from it, despite the growling of his stomach. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he had passed out, a fond memory had surfaced and it made him feel a little better, despite the odd twisting his chest had done.

"I see that you still refuse to eat." He turned to see someone standing in the front of his cell, but he was hidden by the shadows and Shiro couldn't see him.

"Tsk, sorry, but I don't eat anything that smells that rank." He spat.

"I'm truly curious as to how Kurosaki is doing out there." Shiro's eyes widened and he couldn't help but feel slightly excited. This was the first he had heard about Ichigo being here, since he couldn't sense him.

"Ichigo's...he's here?"

"I guess it's true what Lord Rei had said; you can no longer sense him, or even spiritual pressure. Shame, for you of all people would recognize me." When the figure walked out, Shiro felt his heart stop automatically and placed a hand on his chest.

"You...but h-"

"How? I'm dead of course. It matters not. I have revenge against two others, since I cannot touch you. It's against Lord Rei's orders." The figure didn't smile, just like in life. It terrified Shiro, to think about what he had been almost two years ago.

"He'll kill you. You know he will; he doesn't need my help!" Shiro snapped angrily.

"True; he doesn't _need_ you at all." The words felt like a blade in Shiro's heart and he didn't reply. "Or want you for that matter."

"Shut up..." Shiro whispered.

"Hmm, now that I think on it, maybe he isn't here for you. Mabye he decided that you can rot here whi-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shiro screeched and launched at the figure, only to be blown backwards by the bars. He ignored the pain and got up again, only to have the same result.

"I see that rage still blinds you. Interesting. So if I kill him...how would that make you feel? Happy? Upset? I do not claim to understand those...things, however, the fact that you seem to tie your emotions so close to your heart makes it all...interesting to say the least." The figure replied in his monotone voice. "Especially for what your spiritual pressure is capable of doing in this realm."

"What do you m-" Before he could respond, his arms suddenly burned and the cuffs began to glow. He screamed as they once again began sapping him of his strength, making him feel weak...useless. The man was gone, but Shiro didn't care; he was now more confused and...hurt than any other time in his life. He closed his eyes and once again put his dream in his mind. _Help...help him...please someone...anyone...help Ichigo!_ With that, he felt another tug on his soul and he fell unconsious.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes to see the wolf sitting and looking at him again. "Geeze, enjoy staring at me?" He asked, sarcastically.<p>

_'Not entirely, but I was told to watch you.' _The wolf snorted.

"Well that's good and all b-" He then turned and stared. "Did you just...just talk?" The wolf shrugged its shoulders.

_'So what if I did? You are the only one that can hear me. I speak when I wish.'_ It replied, licking its pw and laying back down.

"Well...how come? That's a bit odd no?"

_'Why would I find it odd when you're the one complaining about it? It is what I can do and a part of what I am.'_ Came the wolf's annoyed reply. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his dirty orange hair.

"I'm going crazy." He grumbled.

_'Surprisingly, no you are not. However, that thought is amusing.'_ The wolf let out a series of short barks that Ichigo predicted was it-no him, it's voice was definatly male- his laughter.

"Well, do you have a name?" He asked. The wolf snorted and shook its head. "Ok...how about I give you one?"

'Why would you wish to do that Ichigo?' He asked. Ichigo didn't bother asking how the wolf knew his name.

Either it heard it or it does know me...he decided. "Because calling you 'wolf' sounds stupid, because you're obviously not a normal wolf, if the ings and tails don't show it."

_'Fair enough.'_

"Ok...Grendal?" A snort came from the wolf. "Umm...Fafnir?" Another snort. "Geeze you're picky...ok, how about Fenrir?"

_'How about something that doesn't begin with an 'f'?'_ The wolf asked and Ichigo couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Ok...the Beowulf!" The wolf cocked his head and a creepy smile appeared on his lips.

_'That will suffice. I do wonder though, why Beowulf?'_ He asked. 'It does not sound like something you would think up Ichigo.' Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. Guess I miss Shiro, that's all. He loved all that thousand year old crap." He chuckled slightly. "It was always funny when he'd get so passionate about that stuff. His eyes would get this rather irritated glow to them...but it looked nice for him."

_'You sound as though you...care very deeply for him.'_ Beowulf replied, snickering in his mind as Ichigo's face suddenly grew a pinkish color.

"Not like that no! He's my brother!

'So?'

"That's just...that's so disgusitng!"

_'Is it to those that actually feel that way Ichigo?'_ Before Ichigo could respond, Beowulf yawned and went to sleep. Ichigo sighed and looked at the group in front of him, Mina and Grimmjow still not back yet.

_When will we find you Shiro?_ He wondered, staring at the ceiling, for Hell truly was underground. _We need to hurry..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 end<p>

Me: Well, adding this new character will make things fun.

Ichigo: I wanna know who this guy is. The one that's out to kill us?

Grimmjow: I was wondering the same thing.

Me: I believe I gave some away, but if you don't know who it is by now then that means I'm doing my job in hiding who it is!

Hichigo: Either that or y'all are stupid...

Grimmjow and Ichigo: Hey!

Kai: Do you know who it is?

Hichigo: Of course! I saw him!

Beowulf: I do not see why it matters. Why ruin a surprise?

Me: The wolf has spoken!

All: -_-


	9. Chapter 9: Giving in

Response to reviews~!

Glad everyone's enjoying this so far, because it's becoming a crazy party in my head!...No, I know what some of you perverts _thought_ I was gonna say...-_- Well anyways, this next chapter will start with Grimm kitty to make y'all happy~! So enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Giving in<p>

Grimmjow was, to say the least, pissed off. _Why do things have to be this way? !_ He shouted in his head. _First, I have ta work with Kuorsaki to save his bitchy brother, second, there's a really annoying girl that acts too much like Nel, third, a man who never tells us anything, and finally, a weird mutt joins up? ! What the fuck's goin o-_

"Boo!" Grimmjow fell backwards as Mina leaped from behind a rock and giggled.

"You fucking little cunt!" Grimmjow hissed. "I should kill you!"

"Ah, but then Master Ichigo would be angry, as would Master Kai, and believe Mina, Master Kai when angry is scary!" Mina said, walking up to the ex-Espada.

"As if I would care!" He snapped and stood back up, brushing off his pants and continued walking.

"Where ya going?"

"Away from you and them!"

"But you'll get lost!"

"Do I care?"

"You will if it means your soul will erupt into a column a flame and you'll feel all of it as it burns your insides and melts your eyeballs into jelly and-"

"I GET IT!" Grimmjow shouted, swinign his hand and aiming to smack the girl, but she easily leaped onto his arm and over him.

"Nya nya~! Kitty can't catch Mina!" She teased, sticking out her tongue and running off. Grimmjow felt a vein pop in his head and rushed after her.

"Fucking take that back!"

"Not till you answer Mina's riddles three~!" She called, hoping up onto a large stone and smiling.

"What is this, kindergarden? I didn't sign up for this!"

"Mina's first riddle; What _did_ you sign up for?" She asked, violet eyes wide and curious. Grimmjow stopped and panted, glaring daggers at her.

"What's that supposed to mean? !"

"Answer Mina!"

"Ugh, I did because of this damned Debt Link! If I don't pay it back, I'm forced to be tied to this loser and if he dies then I could too! Besides, it also makes me obey what he wants, when commanding enough." He growled.

"Ok, riddle two~! Why show up now when the debt could be paid off in the war? Or even afterword?"

_Is this 100 questions? !_ "Because I had been injured heavily, stupid idiot Kurosaki defended me from being killed by Nnoitra, and by hell I'll kill him when I get the chance."

"Off topic!"

"Ugh, you pain in the ass! I said I was injured! Besides, Hueco Mundo was being watched at the time and any remaining arrancar had to stay in Las Noches." Mina seemed to be ok with the answer and grinned.

"Ok, final riddle! Why risk your own death and pay your debt now Why fight _with_ Master Ichigo? You could still go against him later, so why fight with him?"

"The damned Debt Li-"

"Excuse!"

"Argh, I want to throw you into something! Preferably sharp..." He muttered.

"Mina will give you time to answer. 'Till then, Mina will be watching Kitty Espada!"

"For the last fucking time, don't call me that!" He snapped, but then thought of something. "I understand you calling Kai 'master', but why Kurosaki?" Mina smiled and slid off the rock.

"Because it is what he is." She replied.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed and watched as Grimmjow came back with a grumpy look on his face, with Mina on his shoulders. "Babysitting Grimmjow?"<p>

"I swear, I am _not_ in the mood to joke around..." He growled, grabbing the ninja and dropping her off on the ground, but she easily landed on her feet.

"Mina asked him unpleasant questions!" She exclaimed, receiving a snort from the ex-Espada and a grin from Kai.

"Oh I'm sure. Let's get going. We have at least a two days travel before we reach Rei's palace."

"Wait..._palace_? !" Ichigo stared and Beowulf snorted, as if Ichigo were supposed to know this. "no comment from you."

"Indeed. Rei is the new ruler of Hell. And because of this, he's changed it. As we walk, I'll explain."

_There's a lot I wish you'd explain..._ Ichigo thought but remained silent. Ichigo could very well see that Kai was hiding things from him, but he knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He'd remain silent on the matter, just thankful for the help. "Ok then."

"Tell me about Hichigo." He asked as they walked.

"Well...he's normally I lot like me, but for the past...two months I think...he's been acting different. He's more emotional than usual. Kisuke explained it to me."

"In Hell, being overly emotional can be bad. It will play on any negative emotion, consume you. If Hichigo harbors any negative feelings for you, Rei may try to use that and technically brainwahs your brother into doing his will."

"What is it that he wants Shiro for anyways?"

"Hichigo's spiritual pressure is one of a kind; an odd mix of hollow, Soul Reaper and...something else. I'm not sure what, but in this realm, it allows for a special gate to be created."

"A gate?"

"A gate that will lead to the realm of the Soul King."

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo's here...<em> Shiro reminded himself for the seventh time today. _I need to remember, otherwise I'll fall to Rei's damned mind games!_ He knew by now that if he had never known Ichigo was there, he'd have most likely given in. He wasn't sure now how long he'd been down there. time seemed to melt for him and he couldn't care less.

"Hmph, you're twin is even more desperate to kill you than I thought." His weary golden eyes shot up to see Rei once again standing in front of him. This time, he didn't have the energy to move away, so he just sat there.

"Tsk, I'm not falling for that trick. Kill me? Why would he even consider that?"

"Because you are a threat to him and the rest of his family of course."

"I'm _apart_ of his family damnit!" Shiro snapped, surprised that he still has the strength to even do that much. Eevrything that was happening to him was begining to take a toll on him...

"Do you really think he sees you as such if you're a threat? Besides, if he enjoyed killing you so much, why cling to him? I have no desire to kill you, I'm just protecting you."

"Some way of showing it..."

"Can I be blamed for hiding you in one of the safest area's of my palace? When you agree to see truth, I'll move you, but for now, you're safer here."

On your leash... Shiro added quietly to himself.

"Also, why would Ichigo hire the help of the former Sexta if he wasn't trying to hurt you?" That got Shiro's attention.

"He...he what?"

"You see? As far as I can see, Ichigo isn't one to ask the enemy for help...unless they _share_ a common enemy." Shiro's eyes flickered between doubt and despair and Rei couldn't stop the little surge of triumph inside him. _I'm winning here..._

"No...I'm not his enemy...it's you."

"It's _us_, Hichigo. I'm hiding you, protecting you..." He reached down and embraced Shiro, making the teen shiver. "I'm protecting you from the one that wants you dead."

"No...he...he wouldn't..." Shiro whispered and closed his eyes. Ichigo was his brother! He wouldn't want to hurt him like this...but then again, he did say he wanted him dead. So why not hire the enemy? Why not come here just to turn him in to the Soul Society or better still, kill him himself? The thought had Shiro's heart dropping into his stomach. _Rei's...he's right isn't he?_

"I will keep you safe here...here you can reach your full potential and help me rid the world of those that would wish us real harm. I can't bear to see you suffering like this."

"Yes, Rei..." Shiro whispered and Rei grinned. He had the albino now, but there was one more push that had to be made, one crucial step.

_He must be rejected by his twin completly...and I do believe I know how to make it work..._ "I can see you're uncertain, so here's what you can do; prove to him how much you care for him...all it'll take is one act. You know what I speak of." Shiro stiffined and he grinned. "Allow that to prove what I say." As Rei left, Shiro collapsed and sobbed.

_Ichigo...why do you want me dead? Why are you doing this to me? Why do you hate me?_ He thought and wrapped his arms around his chest. _Why Ichigo? I've never betrayed you...so why betray me?_ He gripped his arms tightly and glared at the wall. His eyes had an unearthly, sick green glow to them. _I'll never forgive you for this Ichigo...never!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt his heart lurch painfully and he clutched his shihakusho. Beowulf walked up and nudged his hand. <em>'Something wrong Ichigo?'<em>

"I'm...not sure..." Ichigo whispered. _What was that I felt? It was cold...harsh...hateful..._

_'Something has happened?'_

"I'm...I'm afraid so. We need to hurry." He said before rushing ahead of everyone. _Shiro...please wait for me!_ As he ran ahead, a voice called out.

"Well well, making it this far practically undetected is rather fortuitous no?" Both him and Grimmjow froze as Beowulf looked up and growled.

"God, no way..." Grimmjow, who had been arguing with Mina looked up and froze.

"Believe me when I say god has nothing to do with me being here." As the figure came from the shadows, both Soul Reaper and Espada gripped their zanpakuto's and glared.

"Ulquiorra..." They hissed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 end<p>

Beowulf: I hardly spoke here.

Grimmjow: Only to Ichigo, which is still weird.

Me: How come Grimm?

Grimmjow: Well...why just him in general?

Ichigo: Maybe I'm more improtant that you. You get turned crazy by a weird, hyper girl.

Mina: Mina's not weird!

Both: Yes you are.

Mina: T-T Waaah~! So mean~! *runs away crying*

Me: Good, one, making her cry like that...*sighs*

Grimmjow: What, you make people cry you hypocrite!

Me: So true! XD So go after her you two, now!

Both: Why us? !

Beowulf: Because you are both incompetent and useless.

Me: Well, review please! Byes~!


	10. Chapter 10: GrimmjowIchigo vs Ulquiorra

Response to reviews~!

Hee hee no one was expecting Ulquiorra huh? I don't think Ichigo or Grimmjow were expecting him either. XD So...who want's some fighting? I guess having much more with Shiro may be pointless, but I may have him pop up again before the others reach him. This fic has a lot behind it despite the fact that there may not be many chapters...I'm predicting 18, maybe 20. Anyway, Chapter 10 yippe~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Grimmjow and Ichigo vs Ulquiorra<p>

"Ulquiorra..." They both hissed as the Espada landed nearby. His ebtire body seemed to move with whatever breeze came by, bits and pieces going and falling like dust, but quickly returning.

_It's almost like he's a mirage..._Ichigo thought.

"Hmm, I was never one to enjoy your choices Grimmjow. However this choice is rather...reckless, even for you."

"What's that supposed to mean? !" Grimmjow growled, grabbing his zanpakuto.

"Grimmjow, stay put." Ichigo ground out, enough for Grimmjow's body to go rigid and freeze.

"Damn you Kurosaki...let me fight him!"

"Not alone you won't. I almost died last time fighting him myself! If it wasn't for-"

"Who? your brother or the hollow deep within him?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo refused to look at Ulquiorra as the ex-Espada continued. "He's suffering quite a bit in there. Nothing can be more...entertaining than mind games, and for the nice, fragile state of his emotions and his mind, it hasn't been hard convincing him that you want him d-"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo snapped and launched a Getsuga Tensho, but Ulquiorra simply dodged it and moved closer.

"Hmm...you're anger has not decreased over time it seems." Ulquiorra moved in front of them. "Let us see what you two can truly do." Before either of them could react, Ulquiorra launched a cero and aimed at Kai and Mina just a few feet away.

_Shit!_ Just before Ichigo could react, Beowulf apperaed and opened his mouth, absorbing the cero into his body and shuddered.

"Very interesting beast Kurosaki." Ichigo turned to see another one headed his way and he grabbed Grimmjow's arm and dodged it.

"You know I fucking hate you for this..." Grimmjow growled.

"I know you don't like the idea, but we need to fight together to beat this guy. If _I_ almost died, _you_ won't stand a chance!"

"Thanks for being subtle on that fact..." The Sexta grumbled.

"I'm serious. Ulquiorra's in his second release state right now, and I was in bankai and had a hole blown through my fucking chest! If you release, I use bankai and summon Zantaiyo, maybe we can cripple him long enough to get away." Ichigo explained.

"What about them?" Grimmjow motioned his head towards the others.

"They'll be ok, if you didn't see Beowulf absorb that cero." Ichigo commented. "Besides, Kai's a really good Soul Reaper and Mina..."

"Is Mina." Grimmjow finished and recieved a nod from Ichigo.

"I may seem patient, but I'm not." Ulquiorra aimed and destroyed the rock they had been hiding behind. When the dust cleared, Ichigo was in bankai and Grimmjow had released.

"Alright...We're_ really_ gonna fuck you up..." Grimmjow growled.

"And enjoy it in the process..." Ichigo agreed.

* * *

><p>Rei sighed in content as he watched Shiro silently from outside the albino's cell. <em>It had almost been too easy...ah well.<em> He thought and began walking upstairs. He hadn't spoken to his prisoner since then, instead letting him stew in his own misery and resentment. _I'll make sure he does what he was meant to do in the end..._ He went up to his own room and glanced into a mirror, removing the bone mask and looking at his empty, red/black eyes. _I must've psyched him out to, looking like this..._

"Master..." He turned to see one of the Unholies bowing at him.

"What?"

"Ulquiorra is fighting two of the intruders. Should we assist him?"

"No. I _want_ them to kill him." Rei said, making the Unholy look at him.

"Sir, I do not understand."

"Of course you do not; you are an Unholy. Now leave, before I get tired of your face." Rei warned, making the Unholy dash out of his room. He grinned and looked out his window, watching as dust flew from many directions. _They're very close...maybe if they defeat him, I'll let them in...for a little bit of entertainment._ He smiled at the thought. _Besides, family angst is definatly something I enjoy..._

* * *

><p>"How come you haven't got that other sword out yet? !" Grimmjow snapped at Ichigo as another slash from Ulquiorra had him holding his left arm. <em>This is shit!<em>

"I don't know how to summon it!" Ichigo yelled back. "Koori Getsu Harau!" He swung his sword and a huge wave of ice crashed into Ulquiorra, trapping him temporarily. He landed next to Grimmjow, panting. _That move too a lot more outta me than normal..._

"Got anymore 'bright plans'?" Grimmjow grumbled. Ichigo closed his eyes and called out to Zantaiyo.

_Can you hear me Zantaiyo?_

**_Of course I can..._**

_How can I summon you? I don't have your sword._ Ichigo asked. He heard Zantaiyo chuckle.

_**Why, the same way you summoned Zangetsu. It is that simple.**_

_But all I did was call his name!_

**_Then that is all you need to do. Feel stupid?_**

_Kinda...but there's a catch yes?_

**_Yes, my power only lasts so long...so make it count. Also, your powers are weaker because of the fact that you and your brother balance each other out, meaning you are far more powerful when he is near. Since he cannot even acess his powers, you are technically alone._**

_Goodie..._

"Kurosaki!" Grimmjow snapped at him. Ulquiorra was starting to break free and Grimmjow honestly didn't like the spacy look Ichigo had taken. "Kurosaki damnit wake the fuck up!"

"I _am_ awake you retard!" Ichigo snapped, taking a deep breath. "Alright, I have an idea, but it needs to be done precisely understood?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and nodded.

"So what's your brilliant scheme?"

* * *

><p>Nothing Shiro could do could convince him to truly hate his brother. Yes, he hated him for using him, hated him for coming here just to kill him. <em>But...I still love him...talk about being sadistic...<em>He thought and sighed. He felt tremors as Ichigo, he was sure it was him, fought something outside. _He'll just get killed, and even if he does come..._He shivered and turned back to face the wall of his cell. _Ichigo...I really don't want you to come...stay away for your sake...You'll just be coming for a lost cause anyways..._

He scratched his messy hair and slumped, looking down at the floor, his eyes once again gaining a nasty green shade. _That's what I am isn't it? A lost cause... No one cares except Rei...and he's using me too..._ He curled up and rested his head on top of his pale, thin arms. _Yet...maybe I can bargain with him? If what he says about Ichigo is really true...then I'll do whatever he wants...just as long as he lets them go..._Shiro shut his eyes and let tears fall onto his filthy cheeks. _That's the best I can do for you Ichigo...and that's all I want to do. You don't deserve it...but I'm a fucking dumbass for loving you..._

Once again the cuffs on his wrists glowed and sucked out his energy and he clutched his chest as his heart began beating with strain. _Why does this happen whenever I think of you? ! Do you affect me that much Ichigo?_ He laid down and tried to gasp for air, but it only came briefly. He felt like he was going to pass out, but just as quickly as it started, it ended. _No more...I can't afford to feel for you anymore...you don't deserve it...Ichigo..._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stared at him. "You sure?"<p>

"Yup."

"Umm...note to self, this is nuts!"

"Don't give a shit. Look, I need your help still ok?" He said. Grimmjow snorted and he sighed. "Ok, this is what I want. If you can help me get Shiro out of here, your debt is paid off. It's all I want from you."

"You mean that?"

"I don't go back on my word. I won't go back on it, even if you're supposed to be my enemy." He held his hand out and was surprised when Grimmjow shook it.

"Deal then, Kurosaki."

"But can you please just call me Ichigo? I'd prefer that instead."

"Ugh, fine then." Grimmjow looked up to see that Ulquiorra was nowhere to be seen. "Ok, when the bat creeper dissapears, we should worry, right?" Before Ichigo could respond, Ulquiorra appeared from behind and ran a hand through the ex-Espada's chest.

"Grimmjow!" He watched as Grimmjow fell limply, coughing up blood.

"I grew tired of your plotting. So if you do not mind, might I resume killing you now?" He said and lashed out at Ichigo, catching his shoulder as he backed up and causing him to scream as his claws dug into the flesh.

"D-damnit!" He backed up and held his shoulder. _This is bad..._ He looked up to see Grimmjow struggling to ger up. _He's got guts, that's for sure._ He felt Ulquiorra's tail wrap around his neck and his eyes widened in shock.

"This scene feels rather familiar, no?" Ulquiorra hissed. Ichigo struggled in the tight grip, locking his eyes with Grimmjows and nodding.

"Except f...for one thing." Ichigo grinned. "I didn't have powerful backup."

"Des...Desgaron!" Grimmjow struck out with his claws, long beams of teal blue light coming from them and slashed out. As Ichigo expected, Ulquiorra dropped him and dodged, althought it caught one of his black wings. Ichigo kneeled and focused all his thoughts on feeling for Zantaiyo's spirit.

"Zantaiyo!" When he pulled his hand away, a sword in the shape of Shiro's bankai appeared, but instead of the white blade, it was made of a white fire. He could feel it quickly draining his strength away, but he already knew what had to be done. He rushed after Ulquiorra while the ex-Espada was stunned. He crossed his swords together, then lashed outwards. "Go back to the fucking pit you came from! Tentai Arasoi!" As he released the combined move, he watched as Ulquiorra's eyes locked with his and he saw it; a nasty smile.

"Too late...you've already lost him." Was all he said before the move struck and turned his already crumbling body into dust. The last thing Ichigo heard before passing out was Mina's screams and a thought that wasn't his own.

_No more...I can't afford to feel for you anymore...you don't deserve it...Ichigo..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 end<p>

Me: I hate fight scenes.

Ichigo: Is that why this one was so short?

Grimmjow: And it sucked!

Kai: Hey, at least you got to fight!

Beowulf: So true.

Me: Don't worry; everyone else will get a chance soon, I promise!

Mina: And what's that supposed to mean?

Me: I'll say this; have fun storming the castle!

All: O.O

Ichigo: Huh?

Me: And another thing...the cake is a lie!

Grimmjow: What the fuck does cake have to do with anything at all? !

Me: Absolutly nothing; which is what you are about to become!

Kai: Quit quoting stuff!

Me: XD

(A/N: For starters, if you don't know the translations of those moves, go re-read the later chappies of Unexpected Existence and second, if you know where those three quotes came from, I shall include you in the next random thing I do, k? But only the 1st person who gets it! XD)


	11. Chapter 11: Plots

Response to reviews~!

Ok, now we're getting somewhere! XD I just updated my + Anima Bleachx-over after god knows how long~! XD So I shall now work on this. XD Oh, for yaoi fans, I've discovered a new manga from Yen Press called The Betrayel Knows My Name. (well new ta me!) I'm thinkin it may end up being mild yaoi, I dunno, but a Bleach x-over with it is brewing in my mind! ShiroIchi and LukaYuki! lol It'll rock! Well, onwards~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Plots<p>

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he almost screamed as Mina was staring directly in his face. "Mina!"

"Yay! Master Ichigo is awake~!" She called.

"Goodie, now get back over here and finish stitching me up!" Grimmjow growled angrily.

"Oh Kitty Espada is such a shithead!" She stuck her tongue out. "Grow the fuck up!"

"_You_ grow the fuck up! Did _you_ get torn up out there? ! NO!"

"Both of you silence!" Kai snapped.

_'These people are all children...'_ Beowulf whispered into Ichigo's mind and he snorted.

"Shut it wolf." He grumbled, moaning as he attempted to sit up. The pain in his heart was duller, but still there, making breathing slightly difficult.

"You should relax. The battle took a lot of energy out of you." Kai said, gently pushing Ichigo down, but he refused. "Very well then, have it your way."

"What's really happening Kai?" Ichigo asked. "I can hear Shiro's voice sometimes...even _see_ him. And I can't sense his heartbeat anymore. Not even his spiritual pressure." At Shiro's request, he began strengthening his ability to sense spiritual pressure, although Shiro's was the easiest to sense. "I have a right to know what's going on!"

"I'm not sure you will understand most of it...but I will try to explain."

"You fucking better. I had better done this semi-willingly for a _good reason_." Grimmjow grumbled as Mina yanked hard on his stiched arm. "Ouch! Ya little cu-"

"Oh, believe me Espada; you're doing this for a _very good_ reason. Anyways...this has to do with the both of you, Ichigo. I'm not too sure as to why Rei didn't take both of you, but I know why he took Shiro." He let out a sigh and looked Ichigo in the eye. "How much do you know about the Spirit King Ichigo?"

"Well I know that he's the ruler of the Soul Society and head of the Royal Family." He said.

"Royal Family, hardly. You see, only the Spirit King remains...so far. But that...I need to be certain before I explain."

"Yeah, no use filling his head with useless info. Doubt Ichigo could take it all in."

"Shut it Grimmjow!" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow suddenly found his mouth suddenly refusing to open. _Ah, the silence..._

"Anyways, your brother's spiritual pressure is a unique mix. Soul Reaper and Hollow...and if my theory's correct, even more. Rei is using that spiritual pressure to create a gateway to the Realm of the Soul King."

* * *

><p>Rei stared at the swirling gateway beneath him. "Soon...just a few more steps..." He told himself. He streatched his hand out and grabbed his zanpakuto, swinging it around leasiruly.<p>

"My Master, I am curious as to how you intend to...retrieve it." An Unholy asked. Rei glanced at the decreipt creature and sighed.

"Why must you all share the same intelligence? It's quite simple." Rei raised the zanpakuto in the air. "Once he agrees to give into my wishes, I'll take my zanpakuto..." He then turned around and faced the Unholy. "...I'll place it right here, but in the back..." He placed the tip of the zanpakuto on the creature's chest, making it shiver. "...And then this will happen, but much slower." He then thrust it forward and quickly yanked it out. The Unholy fell dead, its heart sticking on the end. "But you see, he won't die. At least...not yet. He must live or the portal cannot open."

"Why is that?" Another Unholy asked, but hidden by a crowd of others, so as not to receive the same treatment.

"Why should I waste my time explaining? We will have guests shortly, and they must be made welcome." Rei said, waving off the rest of the Unholies. They all rushed off and he remained, now staring at the shriveled heart on his zanpakuto. _Oh yes...he will live and make his own brother suffer. I need him to make him suffer after all...it is always the hearts that have endured that are the strongest after all..._ He smiled and laughed. _Oh yes! They will suffer alright!_

* * *

><p>"Wait...Shiro can do that?" Ichigo asked, unsure of whether to believe him or not.<p>

"In Hell, some spiritual pressure can act differently. Shiro's can create this gateway, but it requires all of it, and he is most likely having it taken from him unwillingly. That would explain why he has lost contact to all of his powers." Kai explained. "Hell is, in a sense, made of reishi like the Soul society. So he will continue to absorb it, like us, but it will continue being drained."

"Like an unending cycle." Ichigo said, his hand forming a fist. "But that doesn't explain how I hear him."

"Ah, now that may be easier to understand. The bonds between you are getting stronger and they now surpass what they used to be. This bond is spiritual, which explains why you can see and hear him, if only breifly."

"So those times I can is when he's gathered enough spiritual pressure before it's all sucked out of him?" Kai nodded and Ichigo ran a hand through his sweaty orange hair. "Great, so now what can we do?"

"The sooner we get him out of here, the better. If he completes the gateway, Rei will use his Heart to open it." At the mention, Ichigo could feel his own heart beat with pain again, but he ignored it.

"Wait...something tells me you don't mean that literally right?"

"In a sense, I do. The heart of a Soul Reaper is different then your average organ. This is what seperates Soul Reapers from humans." Kai said. "The Heart is not only connected to your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep, which give you your powers, but your mind as well. If Rei manages to remove it, Shiro will be forced to do whatever Rei wishes."

"A puppet to his plans... " Ichigo growled.

"Sadly yes. But there's more to it than that. If it isn't removed willingly, Shiro would be killed in the process. However, if Rei uses Shiro's Heart to open the gateway completly, Shiro's Heart will be shattered. Consider it a one-way ticked that gets ripped when it's done. And when that happens-"

"Shiro will die..." Ichigo finished, his mind unwillingly showing him the same moment that's haunted him for a year now. "We need to prevent this from happening!"

"Why's that?" All eyes turned to Grimmjow, who seemed to regain control of his voice. "As far as I can tell, this has nothing to do with Hueco Mundo or even _me_."

"Well ungratful Espada, if Rei manages to get to the Realm of the Soul King, he will kill him, and disrupt the balance between all the worlds. All the worlds will fall under his rule, and I don't know about you, but being under the rule of an insane man doesn't appeal to me." Kai hissed. "He will kill everything in his path."

"Oh, ok then. Now I see the grand scheme." Grimmjow replied sarcastically. Beowulf snorted at him and snarled.

_'You are such a damned fool Espada!'_

"Relax, I don't think he hears you anyways..." Ichigo sighed, waving off Beowulf's anger.

"So you can hear that damned thing? !" Grimmjow snapped. "Tell it ta quit staring at me!"

_'I can hear him just fine.'_

"Seriously Beowulf, if you can, speak to everyone, not just me. This gets annoying."

_'No, this is quite fun actually.' _ He let out his series of barks and Ichigo could practically feel the humor coming from Beowulf. _'Tell him I said...oh what is it you all say? Oh yes, fuck off.'_

"Well?"

"You _really_ don't wanna know what he said." Ichigo mumbled.

"And why not?"

"Hee hee, Mina likes the puppy!" Mina suddenly hopped on top of Beowulf, who didn't seem to mind. Ichigo started laughing as Grimmjow continued cursinf out Beowulf. Kai looked at the scene and sighed.

_Good, his heart must remain strong if it's to endure what I fear is coming... _He thought. He looked at the large stone castle in the distance. _Rei...you may win the next battle, but no matter what, I will not let you win this war!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 end<p>

Hichigo: that was so short, I could read a one page essay better than this!

Ichigo: Hey, are you just mad you weren't in it?

Hichigo: N-no!

Me: Yes he is. But don't worry, the next chappie will be nice and long~!

Both: O.O

Beowulf: I do believe that means we must be afraid?

Kai: something like that I'm guessing...

Mina: Mina isn't scared!

Ichigo: Ya should be.

Hichigo: Hey...who's gonna pop up here randomly?

Me: No one sadly, because no one got all the quotes.

Mina: Awws~!

Me: but in the next chappie, we may play the Lyrics Game~!

Beowulf: The what?

Hichigo: You'll have to wait and see! Oh, and will I be in the next chapter?

Ichigo: See? ! Told ya that was all he was angry about!

Hichigo: XP

Me: *sighs* Yes you will...*grins wickedly* Oh yes you will...

Everyone:...Shit...

Me: Well, review please~!


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking and Entering

Response to reviews~!

Ok, so let's see...like I said, no smut in this story, although it is twincest. Beasides, I just did a major smut scene in Bonding Blood, and I need a break. So...I'll throw this in. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Breaking and Entering<p>

Ichigo tried to relax himself as they rested once again. That was all they were doing, stopping every so often to rest, hiding and fleeing the rest. Ichigo was no coward, but even he didn't want to underestimate his opponents, especially the one controlling them. _Rei...I do wonder what he's like..._ Beowulf yawned and looked at him with concerned gold eyes.

_'Something pressing on your mind?'_ He asked Ichigo.

"Kinda..." Ichigo whispered, doing his best not to wake up Mina, who was sleeping quietly with her head in his lap. Beowulf walked over and curled up next to him. The feeling was nice, if not awkwardly familiar. "You, for example. Why are you following us around?"

_'My master wishes for you to remain safe, and I shall make sure that you do remain safe.'_ Beowulf explained, flexing his wings slightly. _'Besides, decending into the heart of Hell itself is not safe. So why not?'_

"I mean where did you come from?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "And who is your master anyways?"

_'For now, you are, but my true master...would not wish for me to reveal him, if he is even aware of my being here.'_ The wolf replied, sounding slightly sad to Ichigo.

"Ok fine then. forget I asked."

'Duly noted. Grimmjow should be returning from his watch soon.'

"speaking of, why do you hate him so much?"

_'My master does not know that he is working with you, albeit grugingly so.'_ Beowulf said. _'I can feel his hate and anger...and his pain.'_

"Sorry..."

_'Do not be. I intend to help you, as that is why I am here. I intend to free my master from Rei.'_

"Oh, so your master's in there with Shiro?"

_'Yes.'_

"Well, then I'll help you get him back as well." Beowulf nodded and curled up next to him.

_'Sleep, Substitute Soul Reaper, while you still can. We will be there soon you know...'_ Ichigo nodded and ran his fingers through the wolf's soft fur. He smiled and leaned against it, closing his eyes and returning to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kai and Grimmjow watched out over a huge valley of rocks, making sure no Unholies were around. "I hate you." Grimmjow said.<p>

"You have told me this about seventy nine times." Kai mumbled, getting annoyed by the ex-Espada's words. He turned back to see the other three sleeping peacefully behind them._ It must be nice...being so naive to the situation..._he thought.

"Old man, why do ya wear that stupid fucking mask anyways?" He turned to lock his green eyes with the Espada's teal ones.

"It's not yet time for me to reveal myself, that's all."

"I do hope you know this, but Kurosaki isn't going to trust you. I'm sure he doesn't." He pointed out.

"I want it that way, at least for now." Kai said. "Besides, the only person I want him trusting now is himself."

"How come?"

"Because the only other person he trusts...is most likely going to betray him shortly." Kai replied. He couldn't help but stare at the castle in the distance. They'd get there soon, and they would need to be prepared.

* * *

><p>Rei could sense them...all of them. They're so close now... "Well Shiro? It seems your twin is coming soon." He said as he turned to face the teen. He was skinnier now, meaning that, somehow, he'd been avoiding the food he'd sent down everyday. shiro remained silent, staring intently at the wall. "Shall I give the order to kill them all when they arrive, boy?"<p>

"...No..." His voice was weak and scratchy.

"Oh? why, if you intend to esca-"

"I'm not leaving with...with_ him_." Shiro's voice sounded like snake's venom.

"Then why should I let them in?"

"Just let him in here..." Rei wasn't too sure as to what the albino wanted, but he could guess.

"You wish to speak to him then?"

"I will make a bargain with you if you do this." Rei raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

><p>"Alright, rise and shine." Ichigo said as he kicked Grimmjow's sides. Grimmjow looked up and snarled, but refused to complain.<p>

The sooner we do this, the better off I am! "Alright already!" Ichigo nodded and watched as Kai streacthed and also rose.

"Are we prepared then?" Kai asked. Everyone nodded.

_'I am more than ready to go inside.'_ Beowulf said, letting out a howl. As they all ran, Ichigo couldn't help but think about what kind of shape Shiro was in.

_I hope he's alright..._ he thought.

"Ichigo, you can sneak down in this direction while we attempt to distract the front, understood?" He turned to Kai who was pointing to an old drain near the bottom left side of the castle. He nodded and broke off from the group. As he reached there, he didn't realize that the way is open for him, and the one he was seeking had requested it. He grabbed Zangetsu and slashed open the small drainage gate and slipped inside. As he ran, he tried to hold his breath to avoid the nast smells. He could hear fighting outside and grinned.

_Those guys can hold their own..._ he reminded himself. HE took a left turn and looked down. He could see a dimly lit hall and smiled; he was in. _I'm coming Shiro... hold on!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 end<p>

Me: Kinda short...

Ichigo: Kinda? ! Jeeze, this is so short, I dunno what to call it!

Shiro: How 'bout 'too damned short'?

Ichigo: That'll work.

Me: Hey! Be nice to me~! I've had a rough day here!

Both: Sure you have~!

Me: T-T


	13. Chapter 13: Falling into the plan

Response to reviews~!

Alright, now for some tense shit, and the lyrics game is in the next chappie...maybe. I may slink it in here. XD Well, let's have some fun~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Falling into the plan<p>

Kai noticed almost instantly how easy it was for Ichigo to sneak in. _Rei would never let someone slip in so easily!_

"Kai! There's too many of these goddamned things!" Grimmjow shouted, swiping his claws out as he was forced to release. Grimmjow was almost jumped from behind when Beowulf howled and tore at an Unholy's neck. His pure white muzzle now soaked with blood, the wolf looked at Grimmjow and received a nod from the ex-Espada; he finally decided to trust him. "thanks..." he grumbled.

'Do not thank me...' Beowulf whispered in his mind, at least, that's how it came out. Grimmjow ignored it and continued fighting. He turned and watched as the old Soul Reaper continued fighting, yet not releasing his zanpakuto.

_What is he doing?_

"Mina says we need to run!" Mina called, her face covered in an ugly shade of black, the Unholy blood's color. "Mina wants to leave!"

"Shut the fuck up ki-" Grimmjow's eyes widened and he rushed forward justas another Unholy aimed at Mina's back. Unable to blocke it, it's claws raked down his side and he couldn't stop the howl that came from his throat.

"Kitty Espada!" Mina shouted and glared at the Unholy. Her violet eyes suddelny seemed to shine. "You will fucking pay for that...Mina says so..." She leapt up, grabbing her small sword and made swift movemnts, seemingly in the air. As the creature moved, it's entire body fell apart. "Bite sized for the damned crows." She snarled and rushe dover to Grimmjow. "Kitty Espada?"

"St... k...kid. Watch you...your back!" Grimmjow hissed. Mina lifted him up onto her shoulder, much to his surprise. What, is she on steroids? !

"Mina says we leave! Grimmy is hurt!" Before Grimmjow passed out, he scoffed.

_Better than Kitty Espada..._ Kai looked over and nodded and took one more look at the castle.

_Ichigo, you're own your own...forgive me..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo still couldn't sense Shiro, instead going on instinct to find him, to which Zantaiyo was complaining. <strong><em>Are you certain this is wise?<em>**

"Nope, not at all." Ichigo muttered. He kept swinging Tensa Zangetsu left and right, also doing his best to supress his spiritual pressure. _I'm getting better at this..._

**_Clearly; I can only sense you from three miles away, not seven._** The zanpakuto spirit teased.

"Will you get out of my head?"

_**Impossible, but I will leave you be now if you wish...**_

"Yes, please do." He could feel Zantaiyo's presence fade some, but it wasn't completly gone. _Ugh..._ He then stopped as he reached a long hall with many bars, some glowing, some real iron bars. _This is it..._ He closed his eyes and tried to remember when he saw Shiro struggling against a man, Rei, he was sure, and instantly saw the cell at the end of the hall. "Shiro! Shiro you down here? !"

"I...Ichigo..." He stopped and turned and then he saw him. Shiro was huddled in a corner, his black yukata almost baggy on his skinny body. He wasn't looking at him, which worried him somewhat.

"Damnit man...what happened? !" He reached out and realized that he could not only touch the energy like bars, but go through them. He slipped in and rushed over, gently grabbing Shiro's shoulders. Shiro flinched and shoved his hnads away. "C'mon Shiro...speak to me."

"Why? It took you long enough, right?"

"What do you mean? We've been under attack for...I dunno how long. We've been doing our best to avoidn any confrontations. Don't go blaming me."

"You...why are you here?" Shiro's voice sounded cold, and Ichigo didn't like it. Why was his twin acting this way?

"I'm here to take you home before Rei can continue...whatever it is he's doing. I'm not entirely sure-"

"_I_ am." Shiro said and then looked at Ichigo. His golden eyes were dull, and had an odd greenish tint that Ichigo instantly noticed.

**_Ichigo, he is not in his right mind. Do not push it!_** Zantaiyo came back with a sudden surge. **_Do not anger him!_**

_How can I not? I don't know what to say here..._

"He's protecting me...from _you_." Ichigo just stared at his bvrother and, if he truly felt like it, he would have smacked Shiro.

"What the hell do you mean? He kidnapped you, hello? !"

"And why did take you so long to notice I was gone? ! Am I that invisible to you? !"

"Shiro what are...you know what, never mind." He picked Shiro up with surprising ease and hissed. I can't believe this! As he attempted to walk through the bars, Shiro was launched off his back and he turned to see the albino glaring daggers at him.

"I can't leave here because of _these_." He held out his skinny wrists to show the cuffs that were still tight on his wrists. Ichigo could feel it; the way they were sucking on his spirituasl pressure.

_Damnit all!_ "Ok, then I'll take them off somehow. Just gimme a sec." He attempted to walk back through, but this time he was barred. _What in the...? !_

"You're time's up. Hurry before the guards get here. They'll kill you this time." Shiro said.

"I'm not leaving here without you!" Ichigo slid onto his knees and gripped the bars, staring at Shiro. As he did, his heart suddenly felt like it wanted to launch out of his chest and attatch to Shiro. "What the fuck's gotten into you? ! I come here to bring you home, and you're just shrugging it off? !" Shiro didn't look at him, which was begining to piss him off, more than it should though. Not that he noticed. "I'm not going to just up and walk away!"

"Why? It's what you're good at!" Shiro spat angrily. "You don't want me around, you want me dead! And ya know what? Same fucking here!"

"You're being impossible! Why are you wanting to stay here? ! Look at what he's done to you!"

**_Ichigo!_** Shiro stared at him, his eyes unreadable. He slid his way up to the bars, glaring at Ichigo.

"You think that he's the reason I'm here? ! It's you! _You're_ the reason I'm here!"

"So then you're the reason I'm here! Big fucking deal! I'm busting you out wheather you want me to or not!" Shiro laughed, cold and empty.

"You're always an idiot! You think I can't tell how angry you are at me? How much you hate me? ! How much you would hate me if you knew-"

"If I knew what?" Ichigo cut in, but Shiro kept going.

"If you knew how I felt for once, you'd be disgusted, freaked out! But you never will! You're so goddamned fucking dense! It'sd waht I deserve though! Why is fate such a bitch to me? ! Why did I...did I..."

"_If I knew what_? !" Ichigo repeated. Shiro's eyes grew wide with a sudden fear. "Shiro answ-" He was cut off when soft, cool lips met his own through the bars. He was too stunned to move and he felt Shiro's tongue try desperatly to get inside his closed mouth. To his surprise, he opened up, but the minute their tonguesd touched, he backed away, staring at Shiro.

"_That's_ what." He said, backing up himself. Ichigo's mind was completly blank. Shiro...kissed him? His fucking twin, his brother, just kissed him! He shook his head and stood up.

"You...that..."

"Well? You still want to save me?" Shiro whispered the response, and Ichigo didn't seem to hear it.

"What the fuck Shiro? ! You think this is funny? !" Ichigo shouted, beyond furious. "That's disugusting."

"I know..."

"_You're_ disgusting!"

"I know this too...it's wrong to love someone, isn't it?" Ichigo shook his head and glared. "Go. I'm not going anywhere now."

"I hope you rot in this hell hole!" Shiro looked up to see Ichigo's brown eyes filled with fury. "You can't do this to your own fucking twin!"

"Well I just did! If you really care, you'll-"

"I'll what, _kiss back_? ! You're fucked up Hichigo!" Shiro flinched at his full name.

"Aibou..." Shiro curled in on himself. He had never seen Ichigo so angry. _This wasn't what I really wanted you know..._

"I don't wanna hear an excuse! Fine! If you want to stay here that badly, fine then!" Ichigo began to run, but Shiro's next words hit him hard.

"Yes, run away love. It's all you know how to do, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Shiro could tell Ichigo was gone and he sighed. "There, he won't come back. Now let them leave, please..." Shiro whispered as Rei came out of the shadows of his cell. He knelt down and placed hisn hand on Shiro's back. "Will it hurt?"<p>

"Not at all. Are you ready then?" Rei asked. Shiro swallowed and sighed.

"Yes." He then felt Rei's hand go into his chest and he couldn't stop the scream that tore from his throat. HE twitched violently as he felt a tug that penetrated deep into his soul. He shivered as Rei's hand retreated, and his last coherent thought had only four words; _I love you Ichigo..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo froze as he was running from the huge castle. <em>I love you Ichigo...<em> Shiro's voice seemed to echo in his head when his heart suddenly felt like it was burning. He clutched his chest tightly and continued running.

"Master Ichigo! Over here!" He turned to see Mina waving at him. As he turned around he was aware of arrows being fired when one suddenly struck him in his back. He collapased instantly as a burning fire seemed to spread through his blood and he screamed at the agony. His legs wouldn't move...neither would his arms. He couldn't move!

"Ichigo!" He was just vaguley aware of someone picking him up before the world dragged him to sweet oblivion.

* * *

><p>Rei grinned as he watched the arrow he himself had shot land directly into the Substitute's back. Watching him react to the powerful poison from the tip was even more amusing. He looked at his hand and a small orb of pale light floated in it gently. <em>Now...let's see what happens next, shall we Twin of the Sun?<em> He thought and laughed. _It's much more fun when things go according to plan!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 end<p>

Me: I wanna give FeelTheBeat a cookie for getting the quotes! *gives cookie*

Shiro: that was actually a decent chapter from you.

Grimmjow: Yeah, save for the fact I got hurt...

Mina: But Mina got revenge!

Grimmjow: And that's supposed to make me feel better? !

Ichigo: Uh, guys, I think Shiro broke her mind. *waves hand in front of authoress's face* She isn't moving!

Me: X.X

Shiro: Interesting. Well, all I did was compliment her.

Kai: Which you never do, form what I've seen.

Ichigo: Well, while we try to...fix her I guess, review please!

Shiro: And I guessd flames will maybe snap her out of it...

Kai: Don't even mention those evil things!


	14. Chapter 14: Bond between twins

Response to reviews~!

So am I considered one of the bigest bitches on this site when it comes 2 cliffy's? Maybe~! But ya love me anyways~! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Bond between twins<p>

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes only to wish he hadn't. Everything around him felt hot, and it burned. _Goddamnit..._ He thought and attempted to sit up.

"Master Ichigo! You're finally awake!" He turned his head slowly to see Mina fidgeting next to him.

"Wh...what..." His voice sounded hoarse and it hurt to talk.

"Oh no no, don't talk just yet. Here, Mina will get water." Mina rushed off only to reappear a few minutes later and held something to Ichigo's dry lips. "Here." Ichigo drank it up almost greedily.

"What...happened?" He asked, his throat now feeling a bit better.

"Master Ichigo got shot with an arrow that was coated in poison." Mina explained.

"Yes, you're lucky to be alive." Ichigo turned his head to see Kai sitting next to him on his right. "Mina's good with poison's. She almost didn't save you in time, it spread rather quickly."

"Yeah, and for me, that would've sucked." Slowly, he sat up, feeling bandages tighten around his waist as Grimmjow came into view, being supported by Beowulf. Ichigo was glad to see the two getting along somewhat.

"Why, you'd miss me?" Ichigo teased, receiving a snort from the ex-Espada and a small bout of tiny barks from Beowulf.

"Fuck that."

"boys, please. This is...rather urgent." Kai then turnewd to Ichigo, his green eyes filled with worry. "How come you didn't bring Hichigo back with you, Ichigo?" Ichigo felt his heart almost chocke at the memory and shook his head.

"I...he had these...these cuffs that...prevented him from leaving. I wanted to...to get them off but he wouldn't...let me." He whispered the last part.

"I would have dragged him or knocked hikjm out, then take the fucking things off." Grimmjow muttered. "It's his goddamned fault we're stuck in the rut we're in right now."

"Don't you _dare_ insult my brother!" Ichigo snapped angrily, almost too angrily. "you don't know him at all!"

_'Apparantly, neither do you.'_ Ichigo turned to see Beowulf glaring at him and it clicked in his mind.

"Shiro's you're Master, isn't he?" Beowulf nodded once. "Damn, but how?"

"I've had my suspisions about our wolf guest. You see, down here, spiritual pressure can gain different powers, depending on the soul and how much. Shiro's can create, obviously. He must have created Beowulf by mistake, in a moment before his spiritual pressure was sucked out of him again." Kai explained and turned to face Beowulf. "Am I correct?"

_'Yes, you are. My Master is unaware of my existence._' Beowulf said, now for everyone to hear. Ichigo ran a hand through his sweaty orange hair.

_This is such a nightmare..._ He thought. Memories of everything that had happened so far filled his vision and he couldn't stop from curling in on himself. _And I'm the real cause..._

"Master Ichigo?" Mina walked over and nudged Ichigo softly.

"This is all my fault." He whispered, his voice oddly monotone. "I didn't listen to him, and now all this..."

"Master Kai! Master Ichigo is acting weird!" Mina screamed. Kai rushe dover and shook Ichigo. Ichigo raised his head and stared at the old Soul Reaper, his brown eyes dull and glowing a soft green.

"Snap out of this Ichigo! This isn't your fault!"

"He...he told me he loved me..." Ichigo continued, as if no one else was there. "He...he kissed me and...I ran. This is my fault..."

"Ichigo, you need to snap out of it! Wake the hell up!" Kai shouted, but nothing seemed to get through to the Substitute as he continued to mutter to himself. _This is not good..._ Grimmjow sighed and walked up, punching Ichigo in the face. He then grabbed Ichigo with his uninjured arm and dragged him away from the group, tossing him to the ground.

"What...what the...?"

"Look, for fuck's sakes snap the hell outta whatever goddamned funk you're in, got it? !" Grimmjow snapped. When Ichigo didn't move he kicked him in the side.

"Ouch!"

"You're so damned pathetic right now that it makes me sick! How in the fucking hell and beoynd did I lose to some coward such as yourself? !" He snarled, kicking him again. Ichigo struggled to stand, but Grimmjow easily shoved him back down. "Ya say he kissed ya? ! so the fuck what? !"

"What do you mean? Do you even know what 'love' is?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but from what I've seen, who the hell truly does? In the end...what is it humans say? 'The heart gets what it wants'. If he loves you and you don't too fucking bad."

"Don't...say it like that..."

"And why not? Ya gonna stop me? You don't seem to care enough to ignore what he said and drag his pale ass here!" Grimmjow taunted. "Besides, what if ya do? Too chicken ta find out?"

"I said stop-"

"You'll have ta make me! From what I can see, you're too much of a coward to feel anything for him, or do you and you just don't want to admit it? Either way, you're nothing but a coward."

"Wiil you ple-"

"All you seem capable of doing is crying on the ground like a little lost child! Gorw a goddamned backbone! even your twin seems to have more balls than you do! At least he did something!" Grimmjow was enjoying himself, almost too much. "I wonder what this Rei will do now? Maybe he'll do something nasty. Ya know, maybe I'll do it. I can already feel hi-" At that, Ichigo held Zangetsu close to Grimmjow's throat.

"Don't...you...dare...touch him!" Ichigo almost hissed. Grimmjow smiled and shoved the sword away from him.

"Better. 'Bout time Ichigo Kurosaki decided to show up." He said and began walking back.

"Wait, so all of that shit was big talk? !"

"Yup!" Grimmjow shrugged and continued walking. Ichigo sighed and followed.

_Thanks Grimmjow..._

* * *

><p>Rei smiled and ran a hand through Shiro's filthy white hair. "So nice of you to agree, little Sun. i'm glad we decided to see eye-to-eye." He cooed gently, but Shiro remained unmoving. "You know, the moment I hook you up to this, they'll all know what happened." Still no response. <em>Ah, what do I expect?<em> He patted the albino's head and walked up to a large machine and took one of the long wires and plugged them up to Shiro's cuffs. "Now then, my twin brother, let's see how you like this."

* * *

><p>Everyone froze as a huge wave of spiritual pressure seemed to surround the entire area. "What the hell was that? !" Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo felt himself go cold.<p>

_No...Shiro..._ His heart seemed to explod as he gripped his chest painfully, falling to his knees. Grimmjow rushed over and smacked his back as he coughed, blood spilling from his lips.

"Mina! Get the hell over here!" Mina rushed over and placed her hand on his chest.

"Mina doesn't know what's wrong." She muttered.

"I do. Here, help him up." Kai walked over and lifted one of Ichigo's arms over his shoulders, Grimmjow taking the other. Once they sat him down again, Ichigo's breathing became easier. "Ichigo, you feel ok now?"

"Y-yeah..." He whispered, taking in deep breaths. "Why...why does this keep happening?"

"Ichigo, before Hichigo was taken, what kind of powers did you both have?"

"Huh?"

"Powers that Hichigo had for you, and vise versa."

"Oh. Well, I could sense his heartbeat, no matter how far away, and it sometimes helped me figure out what state he was in. Shiro, on the other hand...could sense my emotions. That's what got us into this mess..." Kai sighed. "what?"

"the connection between the two of you has gotten stronger it seems." Kai explained. "I'm not sure what's truly going on with your body, but the bond between twins, si something that was studied in the Soul Soceity when me and my twin we're still there."

"You have a twin?"

"Yes...it's Rei." Ichigo stared at him.

"Wait...how?"

"Allow me to explain. My name is Kai...Kuchiki. We were the first twins to gain Yugokai."

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 end<p>

Me: So ha!

Ichigo: wow...failure?

Hichigo: Deal with it.

Beowulf: If this was not obvious from before, then I think someone should be smacked.

Me:I think I hid it rather well, don't you guys?

Ichigo: Well, yeah, I suppose...

Me: You suppose?

Ichigo: Well i mean...I uh...

Grimmjow: Just keep digging~! Just keep digging~!

Hichigo: I thought it was swimming?

Grimmjow: No, that gives hope. 'Digging' means he's going digging himself a bigger hole.

Hichigo: Oh.

Both: Just keep digging~!


	15. Chapter 15: Fucked Up Relations

Response to reviews~!

Ok, now for those that read Unexpected Existence (and since I said this was the sequel u should have read it first anyways.) you understand that Kuchiki Twins were the first to succesfully use Yugokai (Fusion Release). However, there's far more to that story,a dn it will help explain a lot more in this fic. XD Be prepared for a shitload of diologue~! Well here we go! Oh, and now the blatently obvious lyrics game~! I changed them a bit, so correct them and get a cookie!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Fucked Up Relations<p>

Ichigo had no idea what to say to the ex-Soul Reaper. "Are you...you serious?"

"Yes. I'm fully aware of what you and your twin can do simply because Rei and I had to do similar steps. At the time, Yugokai was a theory, supposedly only members of the Royal Family could perform such a task." Kai explained.

"So then how did you do it? Or better; how did _we_ do it?"

"For starters, you and your brother are...special. I'll come to that in a moment. Anyways, we studied long and hard to try and figure out how to get it just right. I'm sure you two studied until you fell asleep."

"Yeah...we were bad about that." Ichigo chuckled at the memory.

"Anyways, we succeded in performing Yugokai, but not...perfecting it. There was a flaw in our seperation and we both, in a sense, paid a price for it." Kai sighed and looked at his lifeless zanpakuto. "Rei lost his sanity. It began falling apart, bit by bit as he continued to dig deeper into how and why we, of all others that have tried before us, how we were capable of getting it."

"And you?"

"I not only lost my brother...but my powers as well, but not because of the seperation. You and Hichigo managed to seperate without any major ill effects."

"There's a 'but' there, isn't there?" Grimmjow piped in.

"I'll explain in a moment, as I said. Rei figured out a rather...disturbing thing about himself. You see, twin's we may be, we are not blood releated. We're spiritually related."

"What the hell's the difference?"

"Hah, thought you'd notice." Kai sighed and removed his mask, still looking down at the ground. "Ichigo...you, me, Rei and Hichigo have a lot in common." When he looked up, Ichigo almost backed away. Kai looked like his own twin!

"Wh...what the-"

"We share an ancestor...The Soul King himself."

* * *

><p>Rei twirled his zanpakuto in his hand lazily. <em>Oh my brother...quit with the theatrics and get on with it...<em> He thought with a crazy grin. _Tell the boy what he needs to come to me..._ He could 'hear' Kai talking about the past, about things he no longer cared for. _I am fully capable..._

"My lord, the machine's running. We can proceed." Rei's smile widened.

"Not quite yet, Unholy. I still wish to enjoy the show."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared into Kai's green eyes in shock. It was all Shiro, but older, longer hair and no black schlera. A large scar was on his left cheek. "But...but how? My mother would never-"<p>

"Believe me, she did not 'cheat' on your father. But haven't you noticed? How you share nothing in common with your family? So why would you suddenly share something in common with a Kuchiki?" Kai asked. Ichigo opened and closed his mouth and sighed. "My father was a proud man, and had once served The Soul King. One night, the King came to my father, granting him a reward for his services. He would take some of hos soul, his power, and allow a child to be born to the Kuchiki name. The only condition; his wife had to be pregnant. As she was already, he used an old kido and inserted Rei into my mother. The affects were noticible; both of us, for one are twins. Second, Rei was always a bit more powerful than I. Third..." Kai sighed and pointed to his eyes. "One little trademark of someone with powers direct from the Soul King; it's their eyes."

"The schelera?"

"No...they're his royal colors; either gold or red. You're twin was infected by a hollow, as was Rei at somepoint, most likely to gain more power. He became obssesed with power. He learned a very important fact in Yugokai; that the twin's share their power. But what would happen if only one carried the power of both?"

"So he took your powers...right?" Kai didn't answer Ichigo for a moment. "Kai?"

"Do you know why I'm in Hell, Ichigo?" He asked quietly. Ichigo shook his head. "I am here because I gave him my powers...willingly." Ichigo's eyes widened at the confession. "I blamed myself for the state Rei was in. I thought that if he had my powers, he would regain his sanity. So I allowed him to perform a forbbiden kido to take them...but I died shortly after and ended up here in Hell."

"The how did Rei get here?" Grimmjow asked. He didn't enjoy being left out of the conversation.

"He was banished. His spiritual pressure was locked away and he was banished to Hell...now he rules it." He then turned to Ichigo. "for many years afterwords, they say the Soul King felt ashamed and betrayed and did not offer his 'gift'...until you two came along. Hichigo is, in a sense, what Rei is. The two are almost blood related, but on one side of the family."

"Does...does Rei know this?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Oh of course he does! You see, both he and Hichigo's spiritual pressure is rare, you're twin's is almost unique. Rei learned that, since they are tied to the soul King, that with enough spiritual pressure built up, a gateway can be opened to the Realm of the Soul King."

"So that's why he took him..."

"Yes. He wishes to replace the Soul King."

_Sounds familiar..._ both Grimmjow and Ichigo thought at the same time.

"Ok...so now what? What happened when we performed Yugokai?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it may have caused a bit of an imbalance in Hichigo's emotions. He reacts with the emotions of a child. It's not either of your faults, it just happened." Kai admittied.

"So, basically we're related by a spiritual father and a real mother?"

"That is one way of putting it." Kai agreed. Something else was bothering Ichigo.

"I have two more questions before I lose my mind."

"Too late for that one..." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Anyways, if Rei can perfomr Yugokai alone...then can Shiro?"

"I believe both you and your twin can do this. However, Hichigo's will be...how shall I put this? More complete."

"Ok...and why are you really helping me?"

"My Redemption? It wasn't hard to figure out. Prevent my brother fromn succeding in his plans, kill him if necessary...and any tool he's using." Ichigo let the last part sink in and began reaching for Zangetsu. "Now hold on. Things have changed since then. That was my intention...but I feel you're twin can still be helped."

"Wow isn't this just wonderful; everyone's related, and before ya know it, we're all singing some dumbass campfire song." Grimmjow replied. Ichigo snorted at the sad joke, but it helped him relax a bit.

"Well then...what do we do now?" Mina asked, silent up until now.

"Easy, we get Shiro back, and we kill that mother ficking sone of a bitch Rei." Ichigo answered.

"I agree. Oh, and there's something I need to show you..." Ichigo was handed a piece of paper. "This was tied to the arrow in your back." Kai said. Ichigo unfolded it and glared.

_I'm Locking up the Sun_

_His Light of Reason's gone_

_Your Hope's sucessfully undone_

_I have my Chosen One_

_And from now on_

_I'll make him play along_

"Do you know what it means?" Kai asked.

"Easy. Sun, Light, Reason, Chosen One...that's all references to Shiro. The sun stands for many qualities. But the last line...I don't know." Ichigo replied, shaking his head. "This bastard's gonna pay for this!"

"One request Ichigo." Ichigo turned to see Kai's old green eyes light up with hate. "We kill him together." Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Sounds fair to me."

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 end<p>

Me: Whew, I hope I remembered everything!

Ichigo: Well, if you didn't I'm sure you'll cram it in somewhere...

Hichigo: I'm pissed off right now.

Me: How come?

Hichigo: I didn't get any time!

Beowulf: I am upset as well, but not...pissed off.

Me: Well this is an annoying 'I've-got-to-explain-everything chapter! So bite me!

Beowulf: *snarls and bites me*

Me: OUCH!

Beowulf: She told me too.

Hichigo/Ichigo: O.O That's so wrong...


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting one's power

Response to reviews~!

Well now I shall return here and update! Shall we screw even more things up? O.o I'm gonna love this!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Fighting one's power<p>

Rei grinned as the spiritual pressure burst outward. He leaned down and gently patted Shiro's hair. The albino remanined unmoving, staring at nothing. He grinned and pointed outwards to the huge plain where he knew the others rested. "Now then, Twin of the Moon; let's see what your latent powers can really do!" Shiro's empty eyes flashed green briefly before the ground began to quake and horrid, mishapen monsters rose from the ground. _Well well...this will be fun, eh twin brother?_

* * *

><p>As he continued thinking about what Kai had told them, he felt something tug his chest. <em>Help...<em> the word was quiet and small, but Ichigo knew who had spoken.

_Shiro?_ Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently and he watched as monsters rose from the ground. Beowulf whimpered slightly and ran up next to him. "Beowulf?"

_'Those are created from my Master.'_ He spoke to Ichigo snarling at the ugly creatures. Ichigo stared at the monsters and shook his head. _'Close your eyes Ichigo. You'll see what I mean.'_ Ichigo reluctantly did as he was told. The moment he did, it felt like small pieces of his twin were all over the place, including Beowulf next to him.

"What the hell? !"

"It seems that he gave it to him after all." Kai said as he walked up next to Ichigo. "As of this moment, this is Rei's game; and we're playing by _his_ rules." Grimmjow ran up next to them and sighed.

"Why do I always get stuck in shitty situations?" He asked no one in paticular.

"Because there's some other force out there that loves putting us through hell." Ichigo responded.

"And at this, we are in agreement." Grimmjow nodded.

"Also, haven't we been playing by Rei's rules since we got here? He _is_ the ruler of this place." Ichigo commented.

"Mina says talk later, kill butt ugly monsters now." Ichigo watched as the little ninja began running towards the monsters. Ichigo, still in bankai, rushed towards them and summoned Zantaiyo as well. Beowulf rushed up next to him and ran beside him.

_'Ichigo, this will not be pleasant.'_ He stated.

"I know...they all feel like Shiro in a sense...now that I think about it, so do you."

_'I am merely a creature made of his spiritual pressure and soul. Nothing more, nothing less.'_ Ichigo shook his head, but decided not to dwell on what the wolf had said.

"And what Kai said...what did he mean by given 'it' to Rei?"

_'His Heart...or more like the spiritual one.'_ Beowulf explained. _'But first, let's be rid of these monsters.'_ Ichigo nodded and just barely dodged a monster that attempted to step on him.

_Serious sense of deja vu there..._He thought, remembering when he almost got smushed by a Menos. He raised both zanpakuto's and leapt into the air. The mosnter in front of him looked like Mayuri had gone crazy on it and melded one too many hollows together. Just as he was about to attack it, he looked at its face and saw Shiro reflected in its eyes. His face was blank and empty. He froze and was struck in the side by a flailing tentacle. Beowulf grabbed him and glared.

_'Do not look in its eyes!'_ He scolded.

"B...but I saw-"

_'Yes, but that does not matter now. These creatures are of Rei's will, not the Master's.'_ Beowulf reminded Ichigo. _'My Master may not even truly be aware of what is happening.'_ Ichigo nodded and got back to his feet. This time when he attacked, he instinctevly looked away from its eyes and watched it fade. The other three monsters faded and he let Zantaiyo fade away.

**_"This was something I did not enjoy."_** The zanpakuto commented. **_"It felt like I was cutting into Hichigo."_**

_Tell me about it..._ Ichigo agreed. He looked over to see Beowulf limping and he ran over. The wolf's shoulder was bleeding slightly. "You ok?"

_'I feel like I fought myself. I did not enjoy it. I will be ok.'_ Beowulf insisted, but Ichigo shook his head.

"There's something you're not saying. Remember the whole 'nothing more nothing less'? Spit it out."

_'When the time comes, I will return to my Master. I exists because he created me by accident, a piece of your memories together.'_ Ichigo tried to understand what the wolf meant. _'Oh come on Ichigo. Do you not remember when the Master first created me?'_

"First?" It was then that the memory clicked in and he really wanted to smack himself.

* * *

><p>Six months ago...<p>

"I really am not good at drawing..." Ichigo grumbled as he stared at the blank paper in his hands. He was currently sitting on his bed, Shiro at his desk. Shiro chuckled and leaned back in the small chair.

"Maybe if ya stop bitching about it, it'll work much better." He teased, laughing as Ichigo threw his pencil at him.

"I'm not an english buff ok? !"

"This is British Literature..."

"I don't give a flying fuck! I still can't draw worth shit!" Ichigo sighed, exhasperated. Shiro just rolled his eyes.

"Try imagining what it is the teacher wants." Shiro suggested.

"A creature for Beowulf to fight? Other than a dragon?"

"Yup! Something challenging, and interesting. I already have an idea."

"Did ya finish it?" Ichigo walked over, and was a bit surprised when Shiro covered the picture. "Hey c'mon!"

"You'll copy it!"

"Copying is for toddlers!"

"And you're _acting_ like a toddler." This earned Shiro a playful punch to the shoulder. The badge went off and Ichigo sighed. "Your turn."

"Yeah, I know..." Ichigo took the badge and felt his soul leave his body and he leapt out the window.

* * *

><p>When he had gotten back, Shiro was sound asleep at the desk, his mouth open slightly asnd drooling on the desk. <em>Yuck...<em> He thought with a grumble. As he watched, he noticed the piece of paper Shiro had been drawing on. Giving in to curiosity, he took a peek. A wolf stared back, two sets of wings and four fox like tails appeared on its body. Not all was colored in yet, but it had golden eyes and red stripes on its face. _Nice...not too shabby..._ Ichigo thought. After re-entering his body, he grabbed a blanket and covered Shiro with it. Hesitently, he placed a soft kiss to Shiro's hair and curled up under his own covers. He shut the bed side light off and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Present...<p>

_So that's where he's from..._he thought and sighed. Shiro had gotten an A, as usual. He watched as Beowulf got up and shook his fur.

_'I will be alright. For now, we must proceed.'_ Beowulf insisted. Ichigo wanted to complain, but the stern look from the wolf made him nod and shrug.

"Damn, I find it funny that the wolf there pushes you around so damned easily." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Shut it or I'll force you too." Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow just grinned and smacked his back roughly. Kai looked at the two as they began arguing and he just sighed.

_Those two are almost like brothers themselves..._ he thought. He then felt a chill in the air around them. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _Shit...this is not going to end well..._

"Master Kai?" Mina walked up and noticed Kai's intense look and she grabbed the sleeve of his old shihakusho. "Is something the matter?"

"Mina...forgive me ok? There are some things time makes us forget." Mina gave him a puzzled stare. Kai walked up and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Kai?"

"Ichigo, remember your bond between your brother?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, me and Rei also share a similar bond. You see, I can sometimes sense what he's planning. And he..." Kai sighed and looked up, but past Ichigo. "...He can 'hear' and 'see' everything I'm doing." Ichigo didn't have tome to react before a sharp pain struck the back of his head and he was thrown into darkness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 end<p>

Hichigo: How many chapters does this have left?

Me: I dunno.

Ichigo: I'm betting four!

Mina: Mina bets seven!

Kai: Three.

Hichigo: Ten.

Grimmjow: Forty two!

All: O.o

Grimmjow: What? It's the answer isn't it?

Me: Wrong place, wrong story Grimmjow...*sighs* Besides, it'll end when I say it ends!

Beowulf: I will say...eleven.

Me: *smacks forehead against wall*


	17. Chapter 17: A compromise

Response to reviews~!

Heh, so now things get fun. This story is actually close to ending, maybe three-four more chappies to go. This was never meant to be as long as Unexpected Existence, and I'm surprised at the length it's at now. So shall I screw with you guys? O.o So let's have some fun!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: A compromise<p>

When Ichigo came too, he was aware of three things. One; he was weak, almost too weak. He looked down to see tight metal bands, similar to the ones Shiro was wearing, around his wrists. Two: He was in the dungeon he had just escaped from no more than a few hours ago. (Or days, he wasn't sure anymore.) And Three; He wasn't alone. "Ah, so ya finally woke up, Twin of the Sun." He knew, and hated, the owner of this voice.

"You...you fucker!" He shouted and stood up.

"Now now, you may not want to move so much. I'd hate to have him restrain you. He's busy enough as it is." Ichigo didn't need to ask who 'he' was and he felt his blood boil.

"What have you done? !" Answer me!" He snapped angrily.

"Ah, maybe it's what _you've_ done, Ichigo Kurosaki. I simply helped him believe in what he thought was true." Rei smiled and removed his mask, making Ichigo's eyes widen. He was staring at a copy of himself, with rusty orange hair and dark, glowing red eyes, backdropped by the same eerie black that Shiro's golden eyes were framed with. A wide, mad grin spread across the man's face. "But _you_ put the idea in his mind."

"What the hell are you talking about? ! What idea? !" He looked around, notcing that he couldn't sense any of his friends. Rei simply held out his hand. In it, a small orb, glowing a soft gold color, appeared in his hand. It pulsated, as if it had a pulse. Ichigo froze at the thought. "What..."

"Touch it boy, and see what I mean." Ichigo was hesitent, to be blunt. But he reached anyways, and the moment he did, he coiled away. Strong emotions flooded him, mostly hurt, sadness, and love too. It all hurt, and he held his head as Rei laughed. "You see? He felt abandoned by you. And when you came here, isn't that what you helped to prove?"

"Shut...up..." Ichigo panted, glaring at the man in front of him.

"You have no idea what happens do you? Yugokai is a powerful form, but everything powerful has a cost."

"I said shut up!" Ichigo then managed to get to his bare feet and tush towards Rei, intent on punching him. Rei smirks and glances to the corner.

"Pin him down." Before Ichigo could even blink, he felt something coil around his chest and tighten. It yanked him backwards harshly and pinned him to the floor, wrapping around his limbs. "Like it? He's so very obidient now. Isn't that right, Hichigo?" Rei glanced to the side and Ichigo followed his gaze. Shiro was there, sitting on the floor, his head limp and his arms hooked up to what seemed like wires sticking out of the wall. He looked paler than normal, almost like he was sick, and he was very skinny.

"What have you done to him?" Ichigo asked, too shocked to scream.

"I thought Kai explained it all? He did like skipping juicy tidbits though..." Rei exhasperated. "In the soul, there are three main components; the Mind, the Spirit or Soul Chain, and the Heart, more commonly known as the Soul Sleep." He held his hand out again and the orb apperead. "This is Hichigo Kurosaki's Soul Sleep...his Heart."

* * *

><p>Mina shifted nervously where she sat, watching as Beowulf panted in pain. "Mina is worried about wolfy...you ok?"<p>

_'I will live.'_ The wolf replied. _'I am very close to my Master, and he needs me.'_ Mina nods and leans back against her cell. Grimmjow is with them, with Kai in a cell alone, across from them.

"Things are so shitty...how in the hell can Kurosaki drag us into this mess?" He growled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Deal until you pay up." Kai replied calmly. "That's all we can do. Me and Mina must help him, if we wish to be free of Hell, and if you wish to be free of your debt, you must help as well."

"Who in hell came up with this shit? !"

_'A higher power than you...'_ Beowulf muttered. Grimmjow glared at him, but he shrugged his furry shoulders. 'At any rate, the power in Hell is shifting.'

"Yes, I can feel it." Kai replied with a nod, moving to the front of his cell. "Hichigo's spiritual pressure is altering the creatures here, and the gateway...it must be near completion now."

"Goodie, so everything's gonna go ta shit, and we can't do diddly fuck about it?" Grimmjow asked. Kai didn't reply and he punched the wall. "Fuck this!" He felt something curl up next to him. He turned to see Mina, shivering and clinging to his jaket.

"Mina is scared, Grimmjow..." She whispered. For some reason, unknown to him, Grimmjow sighed and pulled her closer.

_You're getting soft, Espada..._ he chided to himself. _Ichigo...get this mess fixed up!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt like he was going to get sick. <em>This is because of me...<em>he reminded himself. _Nothing can be done about that now..._

"Sadly, his Soul Sleep is not nearly powerful enough to open the gate he himself has created."

"You mean you _forced_ him to create." Ichigo muttered.

"Ah, minor details in the overall plot." Rei grinned. "At any rate, as I said, there is a price ta Yugokai. The price paid was by your twin. His control over his emotions and how to handle them began to wither away. It made him perfect for me. Dragging him here was nice, and his spiritual pressure is similar to mine, given our special parent. However...Hell has sadly had more negative side affects. If I were to simply use his Heart, it would most likely shatter into millions of pieces." Ichigo shivered at the thought of losing Shiro again.

What can I do? He wondered. He closed his eyes and racked his brain until an idea formed in his head. It was risky, and he knew the cost, but it could work. "I...I wish to make a comptromise with you." He whispered. Rei glanced at him with slight interest.

"Oh?"

"I will trade my Soul Sleep, my Heart, for Shiro's. Give his back, and you may take mine."

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 end<p>

Me: Well?

Shiro: Ouch, didn't fully expect that.

Me: and it gets better~!

Ichigo: Translate; it gets worse for us, better for her.

Beowulf: Agreed.

Me: I hate you all...

Grimmjow: And since when have we cared?

Me: *runs away crying*

Ichigo/Shiro: Shit...

Grimmjow: What did I say?

Beowulf: No matter what it is you said, it's all stupid...


	18. Chapter 18: Apology and Acceptence

Response to reviews~!

Wow, so close to the end. T-T Ah well, the sooner this ends, the sooner I can work on the third and final part of this trilogy~! XD So shall we go~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Apology and Acceptence.<p>

Ichigo felt a bit nervous with Rei's silence. He wasn't sure why he offered to do this, but he had an idea. Granted, a risky one, and if it failed, they were all dead. "And why would I want to take you up on this?" Rei asked, kneeling down on the floor to be face to face with Ichigo. "I have what I need."

"You just said Shiro's Heart isn't strong enough. But I was unaffected by our split after Yugokai. Besides, Hell hasn't fully affected me yet either."

"Heh, I see what Kai sees; such is our connection. It did affect you. However, you managed to 'snap out of it'. But..." He leaned back, closing his red eyes. "It is a tempting offer..."

"I just have two conditions." Ichigo said quietly. Rei opened one eye and he continued. "One, you let me and Shiro talk. Two, when...when it's time, let them all leave Hell. That's all I want."

"Are you quite positive you are in position to make demands, Moon?" Ichigo felt the coils around him tighten a bit as Rei leaned in closer. Staring up at Rei's eyes made him shiver. "You are as powerless as he was." He gestured to Shiro. "You both are just frightened teenagers."

"Maybe...but I'm not afraid to fight scum like you." Ichigo spat in Rei's face. Rei backed up and laughed.

"Fine! I shall amuse myself then, with this. I will take you up on your...offer." Ichigo watched as the coils around him faded and he sat up slowly. Rei walked over and placed his hand onto Shiro's chest. Shiro arched and screamed silently before falling forward. Ichigo rushed over and caught his twin and glared at Rei. "You have two days until the gateway is fully complete. I shall enjoy taking you from him...despair is such a joyous emotion." Rei cackled as he walked away, leaving the two alone. Ichigo placed his hand carefully on Shiro's chest, relieved to feel his hear thudding under his hand. Shiro groaned and he watched as his twin's golden eyes opened slowly.

"I...Ichigo?" He asked quietly, unsure if he was there.

"Yeah, it's me."

* * *

><p>Shiro wasn't quite sure if this was real. <em>Why is here?<em> He wondered. He reached out slowly and placed his hand on Ichigo's face. "Why...why are you-"

"Do you think I'd actually leave you here alone?" Ichigo asked, although he knew the answer. Of course Shiro would think that, considering what had happened not too long ago. "Ok, that was a stupid question."

"But...you left..."

"And got kidnapped. Heh, guess I really need to pay more attention." He chuckled and helped Shiro sit up. "Look...Shiro I-"

"You should've left!" He snapped angrily, glaring at his twin. "I did that so you would leave damnit!"

"You honestly think I'd do that?"

"Of course! You hate me! I disgust you!" Shiro snapped. Ichigo noticed that they still held an odd green tint and he sighed.

"I know what happened to us, after Yugokai. You're not acting like yourself...I took something from you."

"Oh really? Then what was it?" Shiro huffed, his eyes burning with anger.

"I'm afraid to say it because you'll get more pissed..." Ichigo muttered. He remembered back when Shiro had told him that they wouldn't be able to hold Hoshiten's for for long. _I bet that's when it happened...when I took 'it' from him._ "So instead, I wanna say something else, something I should've said earlier."

"And what's th-" He gently placed his lips against his twins, and at that moment he felt something from inside him flow out and towards the stunned albino.

_Give it all back...make him who he was again...the one I love, please..._ He thought. He gave that feeling an extra push and he felt something more leave him and it made him feel slightly dizzy. He broke away from Shiro and looked at him. the green tint was gone, and shiro's golden eyes now seemed stronger than his body.

"Ichigo..." shiro's voice was firmer, sounding like it did a year ago, before all of their hell had started.

"I'm sorry Shiro. I l-" He was cut off as Shiro slamme dhis pale, slightly cooler lips against Ichigo's, and the other immediatly responded to the albino's sudden roughness. Shiro licked and nipped at his closed mouth, practically demanding entry, and Ichigo gave it to him, moaning as Shiro's blue tongue mapped his mouth, every curve, every dip. Shiro groaned as Ichigo raised his hands and tangled them in his filthy, white hair and pulled. But when the cold cuffs touched his neck, he stopped and stared.

"Ichigo...what happened? why are you-" Ichigo placed a finger gently on Shiro's lips.

"I'm sorry...I was confused and scared. "Shiro chuckled a bit in his usual manner. "Shut up. but I seriously didn't know what to do...I'm so sorry Shiro...I love you." Shiro smiled softly and kissed Ichigo again.

"I love you too, Ichigo..." He grinned. "We need to get out of here, but you have the same cuffs I do..." He muttered, looking at Ichigo's white kimono and his wrists. "Damn him..."

"Everyone's worried, you know..."

"Everyone?" Ichigo explained what had happened and Shiro couldn't help but feel stupid. "Damn that fucking son of a bitch...so I guess this means my hollow still does exist then..."

"Guess so, but I think it's cut off like Zantaiyo and Zangetsu are." Ichigo admitted. "So we're completly powerless..."

"I have no idea when that gate'll be done-"

"Two days...Rei said two days." Shiro looked at him but said nothing. Ichigo yawned and curled up on the ground, next to Shiro. Shiro sighed and laid next to him, grabbing him and holding him close.

_I love you..._ he thought, and he could feel Ichigo's love back...it was the only feeling Ichigo had right now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 end<p>

Shiro: Sappy as hell.

Me: Yet cute~!

Ichigo: and it's almost over, so deal with it.

Shiro: Are you two ganging up on me?

Me/Ichigo: YES!

Shiro: T-T


End file.
